Movie night with the Winchesters
by Niknakz93
Summary: What would happen if you stuck Sam/Dean/Cas/Gabe in the same room while watching films such as Twilight? Laughs and special guests guaranteed! Lemme me know what you think!-NEW MOVIE- VAMPIRE DIARIES SEASON THREE! -special guest Balthazar!-
1. Dogma

**How would Cas react to films? This was the question I was asked- I think this would be the answer.**

**Titanic next chapter. Who will win? Sam or Dean?**

**Then Twilight... lets see how they all react to that (!) **

**Enjoy! Reviews loved on this one x Nic**

'Cas, go round to the shop and get us a film!' Dean yelled from the bedroom as he unpacked into the latest motel they were staying at. Sam sighed, sitting on the opposite bed. 'Why don't you just go? Theres no telling what he'd pick up.' Dean sighed and shoved his spare shoes under the bed. 'Its ok- I've written him a list-' he lent over and gave his brother list, who scanned it with a raised eyebrow. 'Titanic, Dogma and the... Twilight Saga? Whats that?' he gave it back Dean who shrugged. 'No idea. But I've heard it's really popular, so it must be good.' Sam looked thoughtful. 'Your makings Cas watch Dogma? Do you want him to explode or something?' Dean frowned. 'Whats it about?' Sam laughed. 'Kind of like the apocalypse... and angels.' Dean's face turned into an evil grin. 'Defo making him watch that.' But Sam was still confused. 'Why Titanic?' Dean's grin was back. 'I'm gonna make him cry.' Sam snorted. 'I don't think that's possible.' Dean raised an eyebrow. 'Wanna bet on it?' Sam grinned. 'You're on. Whoever wins gets to chose next weeks movies?' Dean grinned. 'I know which I'm going to pick right now.'

**10 mins later.**

Armed with beer, the boys sat opposite sides of the angel who still didn't have the sense to take his coat off. 'I still don't see the reason to sit here and watch humans acting out pointless scenes.' He groaned as Sam switched the lights of and Dean put Dogma in the DVD player. 'Want one?' Dean asked Cas, who looked at it and said in distain. 'No.' Dean shrugged. 'Your loss.' Castiel frowned. 'Don't ask.' Dean trailed of as the title screen came up. 'Shut up.' Sam hissed. The other two scowled at him.

**After the film**

'Dean... what- what was that-?' Cas gaped as the credits came up. Sam put the lights back on to reveal the angels face to be one of shock. 'Is that a prophecy?' he asked Sam, wide eyed. Dean laughed, and Sam answered. 'It's only a film. Relax.' Castiel frowned. 'Whats a "Film"?' Sam and Dean exchanged shocked looks. 'You-? You've never seen a film before-?' Sam asked incredulously. He nodded. 'Err... Films are totally made up.' The angel tilted his head to one side. 'Why would Humans do that? They have enough experience from their own lives. Isn't that enough?' Sam shook his head. 'Keep me out this one.' Dean scowled. 'Thanks a lot (!)' Sam smirked. Dean sighed. 'It's just a big thing with Humans ok?' Cas nodded in a clueless way. 'Ok.' Sam turned to Dean. 'Titanic now?' Dean grinned. 'Bring it on Bitch.' A raised eyebrow. 'Whatever Jerk.'


	2. Titanic

**Titanic now- will Cas cry as Dean has envisioned? **

**Twilight next- Get ready for some REAL laughs. **

'Whats this film about?' Cas asked as Sam put the disc in. Dean shrugged. 'About this rich chick that meets this poor guy on a ship destined to sink. They fall in love. Blah, blah, blah... the ship sinks-'he grinned at Sam. 'Im not giving the end away.' Cas sat back, crossing his ankles. 'This sounds much better than the last one.' He smiled. Dean and Sam exchanged devious looks. 'Oh yeah- it's much better.' The angel nodded. 'Ok.' Dean grinned. 'Sure you don't want a beer?' Castiel took one look at the can Dean was holding, and then said disdainfully. 'I would never drink that. It's disgusting,' Dean looked at him in disgust. 'You total dick.' Again, the angel scowled. The lights went of and the movie started.

**After the film**

'That was just stupid- why didn't she just give him that crystal? Now he's going to waste his life away just because she threw it of the edge.' Castiel evaluated, frowning at the screen. 'This isn't a love story- its just a story at how humans try to cope with their obsessions.' Dean looked glumly at him. 'Fascinating (!) hey- where's Sam?' Cas frowned. 'He said he needed to go the toilet.' Dean raised an eyebrow. 'That was half hour ago...' then his face widened into a devilish grim. 'Oh I know what he's doing in there-'he stood up and walked to the toilet door and knocked twice. 'Having a "Bitch moment" are we Sammy?' a growl from inside. 'Sod off!' Dean turned round to face Cas. 'Is he ok?' he asked, staring at the door. Dean laughed and said in a loud voice. 'He's just showing his feminine side!' the door flew open to reveal a red eyed Sam. 'Have you got no feelings at all?' he demanded Dean, who smirked and replied. 'Nope.' Then nodded inside. 'You better not have wasted all the tissue blowing that cry-baby nose of yours?' Sam growled and slammed the door in his face, which caused Dean to roar in laughter. 'Were watching Twilight now if your coming out Samantha!' there was a stony silence from inside. Dean turned to Cas with a sigh. 'The next thing you know, I'll have to plait his hair next.'


	3. Twilight

**First of all- sorry Twilight fans! I just HATE it lmao, and had to do this. The thought of Dean Winchester blowing Edward Cullen's head of is sooo appealing!**

**I will be doing a new load of chapters very, very soon. If you have any ideas on films they could watch, please let me know- it's always nice to know what others think. **

When Sam returned to his seat on the sofa, albeit with a few sniggers from Dean and frowns from Castiel, they put Twilight on. 'What the hell is this about anyway?' Dean asked Sam as the title came up on the screen. Sam picked up the box and read it. 'Hmm... Says here it's about vampires.' Dean grinned. 'Yes! Let's see some of these bloodsucking freaks get beheaded.' Sam read the rest of the description and froze. "A vampire and a human fall in love" his eyes grew wide and he dropped it. _Ohmygod, ohmygod-!_ He thought. He was just going to mention that fact to Dean when he remembered that he'd laughed at him when he'd cried at Titanic. So with a smirk, he steeled himself for 2 hours of disturbing screen time.

**After the film.**

'Dean! Put the gun down!' Sam yelled as his brother aimed at the TV. Dean laughed. 'Im going to find that Edward freak and blow his head off!' Cas was just sitting on the sofa, eyes wide. 'Is this what they call speechless?' he asked Sam, who nodded, then turned back to his brother. 'Dean- give me the gun.' Reluctantly, he handed it over and sat heavily down next to Castiel. He picked up his can of beer and drained it in one. 'That- that was-!' he tried to say, but words failed him. 'Dean... for once, I know exactly how you feel.' Cas said as he stared at the now blank tv screen. 'I'll personally make sure he doesn't get into heaven.' Dean turned to him. 'You can do that?' Cas nodded and turned to Sam. 'Give me a beer.' Sam frowned and Dean raised an eyebrow. 'Thought you didn't drink?' Taking the can from Sam, Cas answered. 'After that- I'm afraid I have to.' Dean grinned and clapped him on the back. 'That's more like it! You might not be a dick after all.' Cas scowled and popped the can open and amazed the brothers as he drained it in one. 'You got any more?' he asked, handing Sam the empty can back.


	4. Pirates Of The Caribbean

**Thanks to Ais541890 who gave me the idea for writing this one (: I've got a Jensen special lined up next for you:D **

**And yes- Cas has took a break for a few chapters- don't fret; he'll be back soon, we have a few guest stars first. Thanks x Nic**

'This isn't like Twilight is it?' Dean worriedly asked Sam as he stuck the DVD in- due to their wager last week on whether Castiel would cry at Titanic (Though it ended up in it being Sam who did the crying.) he didn't bawl, so it was Sams turn to chose the 3 movies. They were starting with Pirates of the Caribbean. Sam laughed. 'What? Vampire pirates?' Dean rolled his eyes and sat down on the sofa. Cas wasn't there this time- away on some holy mission or something. 'Ok, you made your point- sit your ass down.' Sam sat, handing Dean a beer and keeping one for himself. The title screen came up. 'If you ever put anything on like Twilight again- I'll freaking do something to you that I'll so regret later.' Sam raised an eyebrow. 'Oh yeah? Try anything and it'll be the Impala that gets it.' Dean turned his glare to his brother. 'Don't you dare touch my baby... I mean it!' Sam just laughed. 'Now shut up and watch this film.'

**After the film.**

'Holy crap have I got to get that Elizabeth in bed with me. Shes so hot!' Dean gushed, nearly drooling at the screen. Sam rolled his eyes. 'Dude, its just a film.' Dean turned to his brother, face incredulous. 'The actress is real though- Keira Knightly get in my bed' Sam was used to his brothers "perverted mind" but it did get tiring at times, what with him hitting on nearly every chick he saw. 'Fine. Shes hot. Can we move on to the next film now?' Dean whined when Sam turned the screen off. 'Hey-!' Sam gave him a glare. Dean folded his arms and pouted. 'Fine. Put the next one on'


	5. My Bloody Valentine3DJensen Special!

**Here you are Amanda:D Here's your Jensen special I promised, hope you like it! Yes- House of wax and Stonehenge Apocalypse might appear too;) **

**Hope you all like! This was sooo much fun to write x Nic**

'Right Sammy- before you moan or anything, I invited a friend over to watch this next film with us. Sam picked up the title. 'My Bloody Valentine 3D? I didn't pick this up!' he scowled at Dean who grinned. 'Snooze you lose.' Then he clapped his hands together. 'To business; the person who's coming will... uh... surprise you. But I've known him for years and know him pretty well-' he met Sams eyes with his stern ones. 'You are NOT to shoot him under any circumstances... ok?' Sam nodded, seriously confused. 'Sure.'

20 mins later.

'He's here- don't forget what I told you.' Dean told his brother in a stern voice. Sam rolled his eyes. Dean walked over to the door, unlocked it and opened it. 'Jensen! You handsome bugger- how you been?' the man laughed. 'Fine thanks.' And walked in. Sam finally realized what Dean meant. 'Jesus! Dean!' he yelled, backing up. 'That's a shape shifter!' Dean snorted. 'Never (!)' the visitor looked like- uh... was, Deans exact copy. 'Bu-?' Sam said weakly, but Dean cut him off. 'This is Jensen Ackles. He's my... uh-' he gestured at him. 'My copy. He's in the movie business and asked if he could use my body in one of these films.' Dean smirked. 'And before you ask why, it's because im the hot one.' Sam scowled, then turned to Jensen. 'Hey.' He said. Jensen nodded. 'Hi.' Sam laughed weakly. 'Shall we... uh... watch this film?' the two Deans grinned. 'Oh yeah.' They said in union. Totally freaky Sam thought as he sat between the pair- a Dean on both sides. He stuck the 3D glasses on and sat back as the title screen came up.

After the film

'So Jensen- you take my body and turn me into a psycho freak? I love you!' Dean grinned as Jensen hovered near the door when the ending credits had rolled. Jensen laughed. 'Hey- this body is just screaming out for it.' Dean rolled his eyes. 'You better not be scaring my fans away.' He laughed and clapped him on the back. 'I'll see you soon Dean.' He opened the door and walked towards the parking lot. 'Hey Jensen!' Dean called after him. He turned. 'What?' Dean grinned. 'You have one nice ass.' Jensen rolled his eyes and carried on without another word. 'Next movie?' Dean grinned at Sam, who was still dumbstruck. 'Uh, yeah. Next movie.' He barely managed to get out.


	6. Sleepy Hollow

**Here's the next one- hope you like^_^ Wow! Thanks for letting me wake up to find my viewings almost triple during the night! In the 7****th**** movie, we will be having a special guest- who will it be? Aha, wait and see. Thanks x Nic**

Dean grinned at Sam. 'Now its your turn to pick.' Sam scowled and lobbed the box at his brother. 'Here then.' Dean looked at the title. 'Sleepy Hollow?' he laughed. The scowl deepened. 'That happens to be a brilliant film. Dean stuck it in the DVD player. 'Sure, sure... just because you have the hots for Johnny Depp. I mean- you did pick up Pirates too... that had him in.' Sam gaped. 'Johnny happens to be a fantastic actor!' Dean smirked. 'Oh I get it- is it because you two have similar hair-styles?' Dean ducked suddenly as his shoe went flying towards his head. 'Thought so.' He sniggered, sitting down next to a now; very pissed of Sam who hissed. 'Shut up right now.' Dean smirked. 'Gay.'

After the film

'Jesus! Why didn't you just salt and burn the bones you idiots!' Dean was yelling at the TV as the credits rolled. He turned to Sam. 'If that witch bitch is supposed to be so clever and crap- how come she didn't know that?' he slumped back into the sofa and sighed. 'I give up...' Sam laughed. 'It's only a film.' Dean laughed now. 'Headless horsemen? You tell me that they don't exist!' Sam put a hand on his drunken brother's shoulder and looked him in the eye. 'They do exist.' Dean's eyes widened. 'You're joshing me Sammy-?' he looked at his brother's expression. 'You are? Please say you are.' Sam's serious face cracked and he started roaring in laughter. 'You're such a freaking bitch!' Dean cursed, crossing his arms and looking sulky. Sam grinned and held up his index finger. 'One-nothing.' Dean scowled. 'You wait til next week- I swear to god I will make you scream like the girl you are.' Sam laughed. 'Dream on' Dean scowled. 'Just stick the next film on you freak.'


	7. Final Destination with Gabriel

**Yep, the Gabester just HAD to appear in a movie night^_^ He's got his place booked for a few more to come too. Cas will return next chapter for 1 or 2 films- I have some funny moments planned for them. **

**Thanks all! X Nic**

'So this last film- what is it?' Dean asked Sam as he came back from getting another bottle of beer. 'Final Destination 2' Sam grinned. 'Oh, and I asked someone else to come over and watch this with us- seeing as he made this film.' Dean frowned. 'Who?' Sam grinned. 'You'll see. He'll be here anytime soon.' Dean sat down. 'God you're confusing me Sammy.'

'_Whats so confusing?' _

Dean yelled and leaped away from the sofa as a voice suddenly rose from next to him. 'You son of a bitch!' Dean yelled when he saw who it was. Gabriel sat in the middle of the sofa, ankles crossed and a big grin on his face. 'You called?' He asked Sam, who grinned. 'Were watching Final Destination.' Gabriel's face turned into a full blown grin. 'Oh?' he asked curiously. Dean scowled at his brother. 'You thought you'd bring this dick here without telling me?' The angel laughed. 'Deany Dean... me and Sam agreed on a truce for tonight.' Deans scowl deepened. 'Fine whatever. This movies going to be crap if you made it.' Gabriel scowled. 'Then how come it became very popular that I had to make 3? Scratch that- 4?' Dean snorted. 'You probably put some angel mojo on it to make them like it.' Gabriel's grin was back. 'We shall have to wait and see.' He stuck a lollypop in his mouth and motion for the boys to sit down. Sam sat straight away; Dean scowled, and then sat.

**After the film.**

'Oh that was marvellous!' Gabriel laughed while clapping enthusiastically. Sam nodded. 'You know what Gabe? You're pretty good at making films.' The angel grinned. 'I like you Sammy.' Then turned to Dean with a pout. 'Im not too sure about you though.' Dean sighed. 'Fine. It was pretty good.' Both Gabriel and Sam looked incredulously at him. 'Going soft in you old age are we?' Gabriel sniggered. Dean scowled when Sam laughed. 'You shut up.' He pointed a warning finger at Gabe. He looked at it. 'Is that really wise?' he asked with a raised eyebrow. The scowl looked permanent on Dean's face at that moment. 'Shut up Candyman. Im not in the mood.' Gabe wagged a finger at him. 'Theres more to life than- 'he held up a hand. 'Girls, sex, alcohol and hunting and family.' With each option, he lowered a finger. 'I swear to god if you don't leave now, I'm going to stab you right in that stupid face of yours.' Dean threatened. Gabriel sighed and turned to Sam. 'Thanks for the invite- I was rather bored. Stalking Angelina Jolie just doesn't seem fun anymore.' Dean raised an eyebrow, but to Sam's utter surprise, didn't speak. 'Hey- it was fun. See you soon.' He raised an eyebrow. 'When the truce is over, I guess you'll be back to your old ways?' Gabe grinned. 'Correct Sammy.' He snapped his fingers and vanished. Sam turned to his brother. 'If you ever do that again, I'll kill you myself.' Sam sat down and crossed his ankles. 'Oh I don't think you will.' Dean just growled and drained his beer bottle.


	8. Constantine

**Yay! Castiel's back! :D he'll be here for another film, then o duty again (its hard work being an angel... bless) I'm sensing a guest star next film- I wonder who it will be... hmm... Surely getting Lucifer to watch a film with the Winchesters is impossible... or is it? Keep reading to find out folks! X Nic**

'Hey Cas, are you staying for film night?' Dean asked the angel as he turned away to leave. He frowned. 'Movie night again?' Dean laughed. 'There are tons of different films.' Cas tilted his head to one side curiously 'There are more?' Dean sighed. 'Yes. Now are you staying?' Castiel blinked. 'Yes.' Dean grinned and walked back to the motel with Cas in tow.

'Dean?' Sam called from the bedroom when he heard the door open. 'It's me Sammy, we got company.' Sam poked his head round the corner just in time to see Castiel walk in. 'Oh, hello Cas.' He nodded. 'Hello Sam.' He replied, standing in the middle of the room. 'You can sit you know?' Dean mused as he saw Cas, standing as still as a statue. He looked at the sofa then sat. Sammy sighed, then looked at his brother. 'What film you got first?' Dean held up a DVD case. 'Constantine.' He grinned. Sam frowned. 'Whats it about?' Deans grin widened. 'Its us, rolled into one dude.' Sam did a half-smile. 'Sounds pretty good, stick it on.' Dean stuck it in, then the boys plonked themselves each side of the angel.

**After the film.**

'We must find this "Constantine" he could help against the Apocalypse considerably.' Castiel told the boys excitedly as the credits rolled. Sam and Dean exchanged incredulous looks. 'Dude- he isn't real. He was made up.' Dean laughed. Cas turned a worried face to him. 'Well how did the Humans know how hell looked like then? You are the only person in history to have ever got out as a human.' Sam groaned. 'Hell has been envisioned like that since the dawn of time Cas. Its nothing out of the ordinary.' Castiel still looked worried as Dean sniggered and stuck the next movie in. 'Relax.' Sam told the angel, who let out a sigh. 'For now.' He answered


	9. Lucifer Special Part 1

**You guys wanted Lucifer and Gabe in more film nights? Let's stick them in together! **

**Aiee! It's Lucy! RUN! Nah, just kidding- I love Lucy! Gabe is such an idiot- Film night with the devil and the Winchesters-? How the Hell is this gonna turn out? Read and find out! X Nic**

**Part 1 of 2**

'Dude... The Harry potter films? What are you on-?' Dean stopped when he saw Sams expression- warning him to shut the hell up right now. 'Ah... damn.' He muttered and sat down. 'Shame Cas isn't here to watch it- it would be funny to see his expression.'

'_So were here instead.' _

Sam and Dean spun around in alarm to see Gabriel sitting on the table cross-legged. Dean turned to Sam. 'You asked him again? Without telling me- hang on...' Dean's eyes narrowed. 'Who's "We?"' Gabriel laughed nervously. 'Um... look- I know your gonna freak, but it's really-'

'_Is this the place? It's a dump.' _

The brothers turned to the door... and promptly leaped for their guns when they saw who it was. Dean going. 'Holy crap Gabriel-? Have you lost your mind?'

Lucifer frowned. 'That's no way to treat someone like me.' The brothers aimed their guns at the fallen angel. 'Get-the-hell-out.' Dean said in a deadly voice, cocking his shotgun, even though he knew it would do nothing.

'Guys! Chill ya beans!' Gabriel yelled, standing between the oncoming storms- it was clear Lucy was getting pissed of. 'Listen-'he turned to his own brother. 'Lucy sit down.' He didn't budge; he just glowered at the Winchesters. Gabriel sighed and turned to the still poised for a fight Winchester brothers. 'He's with me, he's not going to do anything- I promise.' Dean laughed. 'Oh sure (!) I'd like to believe that, but this bastard-!' Dean was still talking, but no sound came out. He gave Gabriel the finger, which actually made Lucifer smile slightly. Then he sighed, walked in and sat on the sofa. 'Gabriel's made me sign a contract- if I break it, its straight back to Hell for me.' Then he stared Sam in the eye. 'If either of you break it, however, you're my bitches.' Sam noticed he was speaking mainly to him, which made him squirm uncomfortably inside. Dean groaned and turned to Gabriel, who was now hovering near the sides. He snapped his fingers and Dean found he could speak again. 'Is this true? You total-!' no voice came out again. Dean growled and cocked his gun at him. Gabe sighed and the boys guns turned into long red and white striped candy canes, which Gabriel took from them and stuck one in his mouth. 'Right- we are going to enjoy film night-'he turned to his own brother who was looking daggers at him. 'ALL of us.' Sam rolled his eyes and Dean scowled, getting his voice back. Gabe snapped his fingers and another sofa appeared behind the boys. 'Im not that cruel.' They scowled and sat down at the same time- only to find the seat had vanished and they crashed onto the floor with a thump. Lucifer looked coldly at his brother. 'Would you stop that? I've got things to do- people to kill. Hello-? The Apocalypse!' Gabe sighed and the seat reappeared, which the boys sat on without fail this time. Gabriel sat next to Lucifer and put his arm around his brooding shoulder. 'Smile grumpy!' he told him sternly. Lucy scowled.


	10. Lucifer Special Part 2

**Here we are- Part 2 of the Lucifer and Gabe special. I think we all suspected that contract would never hold. Gosh, Lucy was so much fun to write! I might do him again if I ever think of a storyline. Hope I do! Gabe will return as a regular, as will Cas- whose back next "episode"**

**Thanks x Nic**

**Part 2 of 2- Lucifer special**

Lucifer got up to leave. 'Oh, don't go yet!' Gabriel called, sounding downcast and disappointed. Lucy glanced at the Winchester brothers- Puppy Sam was averting his eyes from meeting his. The other one, Dean, was glaring at him as if he was made of crap. 'Don't let the door smack you on the way out.' He growled. Lucifer smirked and shut the door and turned to the pip-squeak. 'Insults? Oh, two can play at that game, you stupid, moronic, freaking human!'

Gabriel sat down next to Sam and told him. 'Let's sit back and watch the proper show.' Sam frowned. 'What? One of them will break the contract- you know it. And you know that'll be Dean.' Gabriel sniggered and whispered in Sam's ear. 'I made it up. Its just so much fun to see them arguing.' Sam was frozen. 'But that means-?' Gabe looked thoughtful. 'You become Lucy's bitch? Hmm... Nah, not yet.' Sam glowered at the angel sitting next to him. 'Your becoming a right dick, you know that?' Gabriel stuck his tongue out. 'I'll take that as a no.' Sam muttered, turning back to Dean and Lucifer, who were still insulting each other. Dean was going. 'At least I've got my own pair!' Lucifer snarled and his eyes flashed dangerously and suddenly Dean flew back and hit the wall. The effect was simultaneous- Both Sam and Gabriel leapt up and stood between them. 'Stop him.' Sam told Lucifer dangerously. 'Ok Lucy- funs over; let's go...' Gabe told him warningly, folding his arms. Lucifer turned straight away and Dean fell to the floor. As Lucifer walked to the door, Dean yelled. 'You wait until I send your sorry ass back hell!' Lucifer didn't turn, but merely stuck his finger up at Dean over his shoulder. Gabe snorted in laughter, but when he saw the brother's expressions, he stopped with chagrin on his face. 'I'll just be... umm... leaving.' He ran after Lucifer shouting. 'Lucy Lou! Wait up!'

Dean turned to Sam as he stood up. 'Whoa... that was too close.' Sam nodded, sitting down on the sofa before his legs gave way. 'And the fact that the contract was fake-'he met his brother's outraged expression. 'It was fake-?' then he closed his eyes and yelled. 'That stupid, freaking, dickhead Gabriel!' Sam nodded. 'We could have been killed...' Dean sniggered, cutting Sam off. 'What can be funny about that?' he asked incredulously. Dean smirked. 'I've got more balls than the devil.' Sam just shook his head in disbelief. 'You are unbelievable.' Dean grinned. 'It's true though.' Sam gave up.


	11. The Exorcist

**Ok, here's the next one. Yes, it's rather short too... *Sniffs* Just an ordinary "Sam and Dean" one im afraid. Its just gone 4.30am and im still awake... (Barely) Next one's gonna be a Gabriel special. The boys get their own back on the pesky angel... don't miss it! Thanks so much for the reviews, they really keep me writing! X Nic**

**(For the people who don't know this film, it's like Sam when he was all hyped up on demon blood... yummy(!)**

'Alright Sammy- I've got something for us to watch.' Dean grinned, holding up a DVD box. Sam groaned. 'It's not porn is it?' Dean's smile faded slightly. 'No, I couldn't find any- this place sucks.' Sam grinned, sitting up on the sofa. 'Sounds pretty good then-'he motioned to the box and Dean handed it over. Sam stared at the title in silence for nearly a minuet. 'Is this some sick joke?' He asked his brother quietly. Dean frowned. 'Huh?' Sam glared at him. The Exorcist- The Beginning? Sure your not...' he chucked the box down next to him. Dean's eyes widened. 'Oh! Jesus, sorry... I didn't mean it like that...' Sam stared at his brother's expression and sighed. 'Ok, whatever- stick it on.' Dean averted Sam's eyes as he stuck it in the DVD player. 'Beer?' he asked Sam, rather timidly as he sat down next to him. He took it from him in silence.

**After the film.**

'Sure you weren't hinting?' Sam asked Dean, rather grumpily as the film finished. Dean groaned. 'No! Dude... how many times do I have to tell you?' Sam rolled his eyes. 'Ok, watch this-'he placed the empty can of beer from the floor onto the table... and stared at it. After a minuet, Dean asked. 'Err-? What are you doing-?' Sam growled. 'Proving to you that im not like that freak from the film.' Dean groaned and pulled out his gun. He aimed at the can and pulled the trigger, causing Sam to jolt backwards with a lot of swearing. 'Dean! What the hell are you doing?' Putting the gun away, Dean said casually. 'Next film? Im getting bored.' Sam scowled and sat back. Dean sighed at his brother. 'You need to get laid- seriously.' The only response he got was deep scowl. 'Ah, don't be a bitch, Sammy.' Sam folded his arms. 'Jerk.'


	12. Cry WolfA Jared Special!

**Right- I have a confession to make... I thought "Cry Wolf "**_**sucked! **_**I only watched the 2 hours of rubbish because dear Jared was in it, trying to make it interesting *bless* he was just starting to film "Supernatural" S1 when this came out, so he had those cute bangs. (Which they cut of in S4:0 Outrage!) **

**I've had messages asking me if im going to do "Stonehenge Apocalypse" With the lovely Misha Collins in... The answer is yes :) I met dear Misha in person, so I wouldn't DREAM of leaving this one out! He's such a cutie in person... and so bonkers! Ah, gotta love him! X Nic**

**Jared Special-Cry Wolf**

'Right...' Sam told his brother, rubbing his hands together in a way that made Dean nervous. 'What are you up to?' he asked curiously. Sam grinned. 'You know that Jensen you asked to come over?' Dean nodded slowly. 'Yes-?' Sams grin was getting a bit mischievous now. 'Well... I have one too.' Dean coughed. 'You have a shape shifter using your-?' Sam nodded. 'In fact-'he looked at his watch. 'He should be here any moment. Dean shook his head. 'There is no way in hell am I staying in the same room with two freaking-!' he retorted, but Sam stared at him, unleashing his best weapon. 'No.' Dean muttered, shaking his head. 'You can't pull that one of on me again.' Sam pouted. 'Alright!' Dean yelled, throwing his arms up into the air in surrender. 'You and your freaking puppy eyes...' he grumbled under his breath, sitting down on the sofa and folding his arms like a sulky child. Sam snorted with laughter just as there was a knock on the door. Smirking at Dean once more, he opened the door to face his grinning copy. 'Hey.' He said, then looked past at Dean. 'Hey Grumpy!' Dean replied with a rude hand gesture. 'Charming (!)' The copy said, walking in and setting the DVD box down on the table. 'Which one is it?' Sam asked with a frown. The copy grinned. 'Cry Wolf. I think I've lost "House of wax"' Dean snorted at that point. 'Whats your name then Freakshow?' The copy tsked. 'You are so rude- even Jensen isn't as foul mouthed as you.' Dean just scowled. 'My names Jared. Jared Padalecki' Dean was silent for a moment, and then roared in laughter. 'That is such a stupid name! Who chose that for you?' he glanced at his brother. Both Jared and Sam scowled. 'Jensen did actually.' Jared said smugly. Dean's face fell. 'Oh.' He muttered, and then shut up as he was subjected to having a Sam sit either side of him when Jared had put the DVD in. 'Cas! Beam me up! Please!' he yelled as the movie started.

**After the film.**

'Well that sucked.' Dean said smugly as the credits rolled. Both Jared and Sam scowled. 'And "My bloody valentine" didn't?' Sam retorted. Jared chuckled, running his hand through his identical hair. 'I'll... err... leave you two to it then.' He moved towards the door. 'Keep in touch Curley!' Sam yelled after him as he left. 'Curley?' Dean quoted. 'What the hell-?' Sam shrugged. 'He likes to... uh... curl his hair.' Dean snorted. 'You really are a girl! Even when you have a copy!' Sam scowled. 'Im not a girl!' Dean looked incredulously at him. 'Get a haircut then!' Sam growled. 'Leave my hair alone! You-!' he looked around for something to say. 'Caveman!' he ended up saying lamely back. Dean raised an eyebrow. 'Caveman? Very original.' Sam just growled. 'Oh yeah- 1 all!' Dean boasted. 'Oh just shut up.' Dean shook his head. 'Its "Pie hole" you idiot!' Sam scowled


	13. Shaun of the dead with Gabriel

**Next chapter already:0 Im on a roll! The next one will be up in an hour.**

**Well, well... look who's laughing now Gabe! Yeah... I thought I'd twist film night into getting revenge on Gabe- he had it coming. He'll think twice about doing something to Dean again... like change his porn into "Shaun of the dead" hope you like! Let me know what you think! X Nic**

Gabe was bored waiting for his favourite hunters to come back to the motel. He sighed and got up to see what the boys were watching this time. He snorted in laughter at the titles; they were so Dean's choice. He snapped his fingers and they vanished, replaced with a single new one. 'Let's see what my boy's think of this.' He grinned aloud, and then settled back on the sofa, now with a lollypop in his mouth, waiting for the Winchesters to return.

**Later on...**

'Finally!' Gabe yelled as the boys came in- Dean was pointing his gun at him. Gabe sighed. 'Going to shoot me now are you Deany?' he taunted. Dean stormed in as Gabe stood up. 'You freaking bastard! How dare you think you could bring Lucifer here and make up that stupid contract?' he yelled right into his face. Gabriel shook his head. 'Didn't quite catch that.' Dean cocked his gun and put it to Gabe's forehead. 'You can kiss you candy-loving ass goodbye.' Gabe's face cracked up, and he started laughing. 'You know that won't do anything.' Dean growled and lowered it. 'What do you want anyway?' Sam asked walking to his brother's side. Gabe shrugged. 'I rather like movie night.' Dean groaned. 'No! You're not staying!' Gabe cocked his head. 'Good luck boy.' He sat down and crossed his ankles. 'By the way- I got rid of the trash.' Gabriel grinned, nodding to the TV. 'Oh, you didn't-!' Dean yelled, running over to find his DVD's replaced with- 'Shaun of the dead?' Sam mused, an eyebrow raised. Gabe nodded. 'Yup. Another one of mine- Jeez was all those idiots crap actors.' He grinned. 'So I told them that the zombies were real!' he looked at Sam and Deans incredulous faces. 'True story.' Gabriel nodded proudly. 'Those people really were fighting for their lives. Some of my best work.' Dean shook his head. 'You are seriously screwed in the head!' Gabriel nodded 'And loving it.'

**After the film.**

Gabe was snoring, his head hanging over the back of the sofa. Sam and Dean exchanged devious looks. Sam tiptoed into the bedroom and got a permanent marker pen, which he gave to Dean. A moment later, Dean stepped back to admire his handiwork. The words on his forehead spelt- "Dick" in big letters. It was the brothers laughing that woke Gabriel up. 'Huh-?' he said blearily, and then focused. 'What are you laughing about? What did I miss?' Sam shook his head innocently, but Dean yelled. 'Dick!' Gabe frowned. 'What-?' he then shook his head. 'Im off- I'll be back.' He warned them, giving the brothers the old Terminator line. He snapped his fingers and vanished. 'Were dead. Do you know that?' Sam told Dean as soon as the angel left. Dean turned to him. 'Oh well. He won't be picking up any chicks while he has that on his head tonight.'

**In a club up the road**

The pretty collage girl took one look at him, frowned, and walked away. It was then that he saw his reflection in the mirror over the bar. He raised a hand to it, gobsmacked that he of all people had been subjected to a prank... and fell for it.

'You bastards!" he yelled, smacking the table in anger. The club went quiet. He growled under his breath and made it vanish. Gabe bit into his chocolate bar savagely.

Those Winchesters were _really_ going to get it now...


	14. Jimmys Revenge Part 1

_**OhMyGabe!**_

**I just HAD to do a Jimmy one! Then the idea of him getting drunk, then Cas comes back- well, its obvious that if Jimmy's drunk, Cas will be too! *Sniff * I do miss poor Jimmy, "The Rapture" s4, ep 20 really did make me cry at the end, when Jimmy said he'd go instead of Claire... Castiel you bastard! How could you do that to him? : **

**Became a bit too long for one chapter, so I decided to double the fun with too! :D enjoy the Jimmy/Castiel Special! X Nic **

**Part 1 of 2- Drunk Jimmy=Drunk Cas**

Castiel was sitting in the middle of the sofa between the boys. 'You want me to leave?' he asked with a frown. Dean sighed. 'Let Jimmy have a bit of fun for once you mean bastard.' Cas glanced at Sam, who raised his eyebrow's. 'He's got a point. Let Jimmy out for a bit. It won't hurt. It's only two hours.' Castiel sighed. 'Two hours.' He warned them, standing up. 'Hey! Wait a moment!' Sam suddenly called. Cas turned to him with a frown on his face. 'What?' Sam sighed. 'Let me just run round the shop and get some food for him.' Cas's frown deepened. 'Jimmy doesn't have to eat while I possess him.' Dean growled. 'Well, he was freaking hungry the last time we saw him- he could have eaten the whole of McDonalds!' Castiel sighed. 'As you wish.'

**10 minuets later. **

'Hey, thanks for getting me outta there for a bit.' Jimmy told the brothers, munching on his fries- Sam's suspicions had been correct. 'Gosh, movie night... I've not had one of these for years.' He grinned, wiping his hands and picking up a beer. 'I swear I will drink enough alcohol to make Castiel drunk when he gets back- I promise you.' Dean laughed. 'Please do that- it'll be hilarious.' Jimmy grinned, taking his tan coat of, followed by his black jacket, before finally loosening his navy tie. 'That's better- I feel like a posh, pompous prick in all that.' Sam and Dean looked at him incredulously. 'And now you look like a runaway pimp.' Jimmy gave him a scathing look. 'Ha ha (!)' then he picked up his beer from the floor and took a swig. 'Mmnmm... Let's get started before pretty boy gets back.' Sam just laughed while he put in "The 6th Sense". 'You're stealing my lines!' Dean told him, Jimmy shrugged. 'Tough.'

**After the film.**

'No! He was a ghost!' Jimmy cried as the credits rolled. Sam and Dean sighed in union- just as he'd promised, he was drunk out his face, and his tie was tied tightly around the head. Sam laughed, taking the beer bottle from Jimmy's hand. 'Ok, I think you've had enough.' He laughed. Jimmy put an arm around the brother's shoulders. 'You know what? Cas is a- a dick.' He slurred, patting them on their backs. 'I mean- he's in my rather hot body, and- and he can't even use it right and look at girls.' He laughed. Dean frowned. 'I thought you were into the whole "10 commandments" crap?' Jimmy shook his head. 'Whats the point-? I'm never-'but he cut of as he slumped backwards and started snoring. The brothers exchanged incredulous looks, and then pushed Jimmy's arms of their shoulders. 'Oh jeez... Cas is going to be so whacked out when he gets back.' Dean snorted.

**To be continued...**


	15. Jimmys Revenge Part 2

**Heres part 2 as promised- yup, it's pretty short, but it's only the after math of Jimmy's revenge. Deans in a lot of trouble now- he's got Gabe cooking up revenge, and now he's got Cas doing the same. Good luck dude... you're gonna need it. **

**Nice normal Sam and Dean one next. "No chick flick moments" Dean said. Let's ignore that and watch St Trinians. Hope you all like reading this, judging from my hits- over 3.000 in a few days, I think you do :) Thanks guys! X Nic **

**Jimmy's revenge- Part 2**

With a groan, Jimmy sat up, bleary eyed. 'Who are you?' Dean asked, an eyebrow. 'Castiel.' The angel replied, trying to stand up. 'Why do I f- I feel weird...' Sam and Dean sniggered as he wobbled. 'And why do I look so ridiculous?' He took the tie from around his head and pulled it around his neck. 'I look like an idiot.' He tried to stand up again, succeeded for a few seconds, and then fell over. Sam caught him before he hit the floor. 'What has Jimmy done to me-?' he gasped, sitting down again. Dean sniggered, trying not to laugh. 'Don't you know?' Cas frowned at him. 'You know what Dean? I've always liked you.' Dean frowned as Cas hugged him. 'Help!' He mouthed to Sam, who was laughing himself silly. Then Cas turned to him. 'Sammy...' he looked at his hair. 'You need a haircut- you look like a human girl when they wake up.' Dean was beside himself. He smacked Castiel on the back, making him fly forwards.

Sam and Dean looked at the angel who was lying face down on the floor. 'Do we... uh... leave him?' Sam asked, prodding him with his toe. Dean nodded and sat down. To Sam's intense shock, Dean put his feet up on the angels back. 'Sorry Jimmy.' He said down to the angel. 'But I have to hand it to you buddy- you got him good.' Sam laughed weakly, sitting down next to his brother, but not using the makeshift footrest. 'That is so degrading... even for Cas, that's too much.' He nodded to the heap of drunken angel. Dean looked down for a split second, and then sighed in contentment, putting his arms behind his head. 'Ah, who cares? What are you going to do? Set up S.O.D.A? Save Our Drunken Angels? Or should it be Save Our Dicks? Hmm...' Sam sighed, and stared at the TV. 'He's going to murder you when he wakes up.' Dean looked dead ahead. 'Yup.'


	16. Happy Bday Emma!

**Heres a kind of spin-off. It was my best friend Emma's birthday the other day, so I thought I'd do her this as an extra-belated prezzie. Both me and her are in it- can you guess who's who? It's a nice normal Sam and Dean one next. The movie they were watching in this was St Trinians for the people that are wondering. What annoys Dean the most-? Probably having his chicks stolen- hence Gabriel's revenge. (Although, in real life, Emma's a *Cough*Big! *cough* Dean fan) keep reading folks! There will be another update later tonight. X Nic**

'Dude... you invited 2 chicks over? Are you nuts?' Sam gasped when his brother told him. He just grinned. 'Not mad, just enjoying life.' He told Sam, sitting back and putting his arms behind his head. 'You even know them?' Sam asked, sitting down next to him. Dean nodded. 'Sure! The very last high school we went to I got their numbers.' Sam shook his head. 'That was years ago!' Dean shrugged. 'So? I check up on them now and then.' Sam groaned. 'Let me guess- you went out with them?' Dean pouted. 'Only one of them. But im hoping for two tonight' Sam laughed. 'You make it sound like an achievement.'

'_Did someone say girls?'_

For once, the sound of Gabe's voice didn't surprise them. 'And why would you be interested?' Dean said grumpily- he'd still not forgiven him about the whole Lucifer palaver. Besides- he was still worried what trick Gabe had up his sleeve about the pen incident.

But Gabriel just grinned. 'Dibs.' He called. Dean looked at him incredulously. 'How about go screw yourself?' the grin was still there. He vanished for a split second, then reappeared sitting cross-legged on the table top. 'Dude- why do you do that-?' Sam asked with a frown. Gabe shrugged. 'Better view.' Dean growled and Sam rolled his eyes.

When the girls arrived, Dean ran to the door- but Gabe just poofed in front of him and pushed him out the way. 'Greedy.' He said down to him with a wink as he opened the door. 'Err... have we got the right room?' Dean heard from the floor, he leapt up and pushed Gabriel out the way. 'Yes you have.' The girls smiled. 'Come in.' Dean grinned, gesturing inside. 'Thank you.' The one in front said, smiling at him.

When the girls were sat down on the extra long sofa. (That Gabriel had made) rather than the two seater. Dean introduced them. He started on the left. 'This is Erin-'the girl was also as equally tall, shoulder length black hair and bright blue eyes. She winked at Dean, who laughed, then moved on. 'And finally; Jayne-'the last girl was taller than the other, with elbow length dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes tinged with green.' She grinned.

Then Dean turned to his brother. 'You girls remember little Sammy?' the girls nodded and Jayne said. 'He was so cute! What happened to him? He's gone all... curly.' Sam's mouth fell open. Dean went to the DVD player.

'_Hey! What about me?' _

Dean turned back to the girls with a groan. 'And this dick is Gabriel.' Gabe grinned and got up. He went over to each of the girls and kissed their hands in turn. 'Enchantee to meet you all.' He grinned. Dean didn't like the looks his chicks were giving that slimy dick. He cleared his throat loudly. Sam laughed, then turned it into a cough. 'What movies we got?' He asked Erin. She grinned and gave him a DVD box. 'Because we know how much you love chick flicks.' Jayne grinned. Sam and Gabriel looked incredulously at Dean, who was starting to flush. 'Does he now? I never knew that.' Sam sniggered. Dean shot him a warning glance. Dean went to sit between the girls, but Jayne said. 'No- let Gabriel sit in the middle.' Erin nodded. 'Yeah.' Dean looked at Gabriel... well- glared. 'Fine.'

**After the movie.**

'Dean-? Are you ok?' Sam asked his brother in shock. Dean was staring hard at the TV screen, clenching his jaw. 'Yup. Just fine.' Gabriel sniggered. Dean looked over at him- the girls were fast asleep with their heads on his shoulders. He grinned. 'Sorry- I just can't help being so hot.' Dean sat back and folded his arms like a sulky child. 'You son of a bitch...' Gabe winked. 'That's what you get for writing Dick on my head.' Dean continued sulking to Sam and Gabriel's amusement.


	17. Underworld

**Normal Sam and Dean One this time :) Oops, **_**never **_**take Sams booze away, and **_**never **_**smash Dean's pie... I think you all know the reason why. For the 20****th**** chapter- I've got something pretty special planned. If you know what the movie "Legion" is, then you might have a clue as to whats coming. Let me know what you think folks! X Nic**

'Right- I got a proper movie for us.' Dean grinned, setting the DVD box down next to his brother, who picked it up. '"Underworld?'" he asked, an eyebrow raised. Dean grinned. 'Theres a hot chick in it kicking vampire ass.' Sam rolled his eyes. 'Theres more to life than girls, Dean.' Dean gave him a filthy look. 'Sammy...' he put an arm around his shoulder. 'You don't understand.' Sam's eyebrow rose further. 'Damn right I don't.' Dean sighed. 'If it wasn't for me, you'd die a virgin.' He met Sams glower and grinned 'Oh right- die again. How many times is it now?' Sam looked like he was going to hit him. 'I strongly suggest you shut up right now.' Dean grinned and removed his arm. 'The truth hurts doesn't it Sammy?' The only answer he got was folded arms and a stony face. Dean grinned and got up to put the DVD in.

**After the film.**

'Is there really Lycans? I'm intrigued.' Sam told Dean. His brother looked at him incredulously. 'Are you drunk?' Sam grinned and let out a weird laugh. 'No.' Dean's eyebrow rose. 'Really?' he spotted a bottle hidden behind his brothers back. 'Sure (!)'

When Sam went into the other room to "check his emails". _Yeah right._ Dean thought. _He's probably checking up on his E-bay bids on "My little pony" collector's edition._ Then he remembered the bottle. He removed the back cushion and found 4 more bottles. 'You sneaky little bitch.' He said to himself with a smirk. He picked them up and stuck them in a bag near the door. Then he sat back down with a satisfied grin.

'Um-?' Sam suddenly said, confused when he'd sat back down and discovered his stash was missing. He turned to Dean. 'Where are they?' he asked in a pissed voice. Dean faked a frown. 'What are you on about now?' Sam growled and got up. He walked to the fridge and pulled out Dean's apple pie. 'Whoa- what are you doing with that-?' Dean asked, his wide eyes fixed on his beloved pie. 'Tell me where it is, or the pie gets it.' Dean laughed. 'You wouldn't dare.' Sam grinned. 'Oh wouldn't I-?' he dropped it onto the floor; it broke apart all over the smooth flooring. Dean gaped for a start, then leapt up. 'You just-! You just ruined my freaking pie man!' he ran over to the bag and before Sam could stop him, he unlatched the door and lobbed it out. Sam was silent for a moment, then he yelled at his brother. 'You stupid, freaking-!' he leapt at Dean, who dodged neatly. 'We can talk about this!' he told his brother, who just growled. 'I'll take that as a no.'


	18. Stonehenge Apocalypse Misha Special!

**Here we are folks! The long anticipated "Stonehenge Apocalypse" one with the lovely Misha Collins in! I admit *Ashamed* that I thought Misha's name was a girls when I first heard it. So... Misha's the one responsible for the "Slash?" why doesn't that surprise me lmao! Misha is such a lovely guy in person... until he licks your cheek! Eww! When I see him again later this year at a SPN convention, I will tell him off for doing that to me lmao! He's a loveable nutter:) Thanks folks! X Nic**

**Stonehenge Apocalypse with Misha Collins**

'Cas... why are you being so quiet?' Dean asked the angel as he sat staring dead ahead, quieter than usual. He looked up at him. 'Im not being quiet.' Dean raised his eyebrow. 'You really suck at lying.' The angel sighed. 'I invited a friend over for film night. He was rather enthusiastic about accepting it.' Sam nearly choked. 'You have friends? Other than us, I mean?' Dean gave his brother a filthy look that said "_We are not that dicks friend."_ Sam sighed as Cas answered. 'Yes. I know some other humans.' Sam and Dean looked shocked at that fact.'Jeez... nice to feel wanted(!)' Dean said sarcastically. 'Come on then- who's this person whos coming? Better not be an angel, or so help me when I've finished with you!' Castiel scowled. 'He's not an angel, and he isn't a human.' Sam and Dean froze. 'Whoa- what is this thing-? And how can you trust it?' Cas shrugged. 'We go way back.' Something suddenly clicked in Deans head. 'Hang on- this isn't a shape shifter is it?' Cas nodded, not even blinking. Dean groaned. 'Two Cas's? just drag me back to hell now.' Castiel frowned as Sam spoke. 'Why do you have a shape shifter using you-? Or is it Jimmy?' Castiel looked at Sam. 'He does movies.' Dean laughed. 'So, what you're saying, is that all three of us have shape shifters "Working for us?"' Cas frowned. 'Don't ask.' Sam muttered. He nodded, and then looked at the door. 'He's here- I can sense him.' Dean sat down. 'Well im not doing it.' Both Dean and Castiel looked at Sam, who sighed in defeat and went to the door.

When Sam opened the door, he was faced by something he thought he'd never see- Another Castiel, who was grinning, and wearing normal clothes. 'Hi, Sammy right? You're the spitting image of Jared.' Sam laughed nervously. 'Erm... yeah. Come in.' the Cas nodded, still grinning and walked in. When he saw Castiel, his grin widened as he went behind him and covered his eyes. 'Guess who pretty boy!' Castiel groaned. 'So whats your name? Cant be worse than Sam's.' Dean asked when the copy sat down on the opposite sofa, he noticed Sam still hadn't sat down, but was watching the situation curiously. The "Cas" grinned. 'Misha Collins.' Dean frowned. 'Mika?' the copy scowled. 'Misha you dipstick!' Dean's face was blank for a moment, and then he started laughing. 'Misha? That's a girl's name!' he roared. Sam scowled, so did Misha. 'So, Sam's copy looks like a girl, and your name is a girl! This is brilliant!' Misha scowled. 'Your very rude, did you know that?' Dean was beside himself. Rolling his eyes, Misha looked at Cas and groaned. 'Ah, man! You're still wearing that coat? I look like an idiot!' Cas frowned and looked down briefly at the long tan trench coat he was wearing. 'Whats wrong with it?' Misha sighed. 'You look like a holy tax accountant.' Dean scowled. 'That's my line you dick!' Misha looked over at him with a smirk. 'Did you know Jensen's gay now?'

That wiped the grin of his face. 'Your making that up... aren't you-?' he gasped, eyes wide. Sam looked at Misha incredulously. 'He isn't, is he?' Misha winked slyly at him, Sam grinned. 'Jeez Dean- I feel sorry for you. It must be hard finding out that your gay.' Dean gave him a filthy look and sat back. 'Oh shut up.'

After the film

'Hey Dean- Look at this!' Sam gasped, staring at his laptop (Misha had borrowed it for a second when the film; "Stonehenge Apocalypse" was nearly over.) Dean took one look at the site, then yelled loudly. _'Misha!'_

He poked his head out the kitchen door. 'You called?' he grinned. Dean growled. 'Do you know what "Slash" is?' he frowned. 'Nope.' Dean laughed, taking the laptop and turning it to him. 'No? Then how come it has _your_ name as the person responsible for all these sites going "Sam/Dean, or Dean/Castiel?"' Misha looked at it for a second, and then laughed sheepishly. 'I don't know what you mean-?' he laughed, backing towards the door. 'You son of a bitch!' Dean yelled, chucking the laptop onto the sofa and leaping for him. 'Oops-'Misha said, running for the door and opening it. Sam and Cas watched as Dean chased him around the car park. 'I don't understand humans sometimes.' Cas muttered. Sam nodded. 'Somehow I agree with you.'


	19. Interview with the vampire

**This morning I got my GCSE results... I think I've done ok! :D I got "A" in English, which is brilliant as I would love to become an author. Congrats to everyone else who got their results today- hope you all did well if you took them!**

**Sorry for no update on anything yesterday- busy/sleepover/SPN TV marathon lmao! And now I've been left with my friend Emma imitating/singing Jensen's "Eye of the tiger" complete with car lmao! Hope you all like this chapter- more coming later along with Help My daddy is an archangel update(s) Thanks everyone x Nic **

Sam grinned, staring at his brother's blank face. 'Uh-huh... now way in _hell_ am I watching that!' he growled, looking at the title Sam was holding up to show him. 'But it's a classic!' Sam moaned, pouting. Dean shrugged and faked a yawn. 'So?' Sam stared at him, unleashing the full devastating force of his eyes upon his brother. 'No...' Dean muttered, trying to look away. 'Please?' Sam asked, sounding like a little puppy begging. Dean groaned, Sam grinned. 'Put the stupid damn thing on then! But I swear... if it's like Twilight, I'll blow the TV up. Deal?' Sam groaned, putting "Interview with the vampire" in the DVD slot. Dean popped the can of beer open- it was going to be a long night.

**After the film.**

'That is so mean.' Sam cried, hugging a cushion and staring at the charred body of the little vampire girl on the screen. Dean looked at him incredulously. 'Dude... it's not real.' Sam met his eyes with slightly wet ones. 'Urgh, you girl!' Dean almost yelled, pushing his brother away from him so he landed on the floor. 'Dean... you're so mean!' Sam told him, pouting. Dean rolled his eyes. 'Well you're insane.' Sam frowned. 'Jerk.' Dean grinned out the corner of his mouth. 'Bitch.' To Dean's utter horror and amazement, Sam started crying, sat back on the sofa and hugged him tightly in a choke embrace. 'Sam... You're not drunk-? What the hell are you doing?' Dean gasped, trying to get him off. He shook his head. 'I don't know why I'm doing it, it just felt right.' Suddenly there was a flash behind them. Sam fell of again.

'_Oh my-! That was priceless! Your faces!' _

Dean scowled as Gabriel very nearly rolled around laughing, a camera in his hand. Dean had had it with this stupid, freaking angel! He ran towards him. Gabe raised an eyebrow and vanished; Dean smashed into the wall. The laughing resumed twice its normal volume behind him. 'Gabe... what are you doing here?' Sam asked him in a resigned voice as Dean struggled to his feet. Gabe picked up one of Dean's beers and opened it. He shrugged, taking a sip. 'Someone asked me to.' Dean, finally succeeding in standing up, asked. 'Who?' Gabriel tapped his nose, grinning. 'Nosy, wait and see.' He finished his drink, and then walked over to Dean, who was glaring at him. 'One more step and I'll-'Gabe groaned and Dean found he couldn't talk... again. 'You hear that Deany? It's called _Silence_!' Dean just folded his arms sulkily, knowing it wasn't exactly wise to anger an archangel. Gabriel grinned. 'See? That wasn't too hard.' Sam sighed, trying a different approach. 'Why can't you tell us who asked you to do it?' Gabe grinned. 'You'll find out soon enough.' He snapped his fingers and vanished.

**A week later.**

'_Gabriel!'_ Dean yelled, staring at the photos that been sent to everyone they'd ever met or knew. Sam's face was bright red. 'Bobby is gonna go... well, you know-' But Dean suddenly spotted something at the bottom of the embarrassing photo. Dean's eyes widened as he realized. 'It's not Gabe who's behind this...' he said in both amazement and extreme annoyance. Sam frowned. 'What-?' Dean pointed to the bottom of the picture, where a single word said. 'Castiel.' Dean growled. Sam frowned, then realized. 'Well you did use him as a footrest!' Dean ripped the photo up. 'And now it looks like im being raped by my little brother!' Sam groaned. 'We'll never talk of this again... agreed?' Dean nodded straight away. 'Hell yeah I agree.'


	20. Archangel movie night Special Part 1

**Woo! **_**20 chapters**_**! Heres a few chapters- Archangel Special! Jeez was this hard to write! Yup, it's set in s5, but before you all start going. "Rah, rah, that's not possible!" wait until I've finished it. Then you'll understand- it fits into S5 fine then. **

**I didn't do Raphael, because I've not seen the ep with him in, therefore don't know what he's like :( bet he's a dick though. All the Arch's are to be honest. So sorry. Yes, its goin to be a movie night... with the archangels. How can you keep Michael and Lucifer in the same room? Oh, Gabe'll think of something lmao! He always does.**

**Hope you enjoy reading this special! :) thank you all for the 4,703 hits and 1,581 visitors! You lot are the best!**

**Enjoy! X Nic**

_**Movie night with the Archangels **_

Lucifer was standing in the middle of the parking lot, the full moon bathing him in an eerie silver glow. He was frowning- he'd sensed something. Something powerful.

That something was suddenly behind him- he turned to see his brother, Michael. Lucifer scowled. 'Michael?' Michaels face was blank for a start, and then he scowled too. 'Lucifer?' The brothers were confused. 'This isn't right. It's not yet. It's not time.' Lucifer said, poising himself for a fight- what was going on? For once, the devil didn't have an answer. 'Then why did you drag me here?' Michael growled, the air seemed to shudder at the coming wrath. Lucifer scowled again. 'I have no desire to see you, not yet anyway' Michael looked confused now, his eyes narrowed as he sensed Lucifer wasn't lying. 'Then who did?'

'_That would be me Mickey.'_

The pair turned to face their younger, but much more annoying brother Gabriel. 'Why? Why the hell would you do that Gabriel?' Michael asked, a frown etched on his face. Lucifer scowled at him. 'You don't know the meaning of hell!' Michael growled. 'Time or not, I'm sending you back right now.' Lucifer smirked. 'Bring it on if you think you're hard enough.' Michael swelled up in anger, and then suddenly both of them found themselves pinned to the ground. They stared up in hate at Gabriel. 'Boys, boys! What are you doing?' he yelled, staring down at them with a growl. 'Were supposed to be family! But here you are bickering like an old married couple! Jeez!' Lucifer laughed. 'What's stuck up your ass?' you're talking crap.' Gabe put a foot on his chest. 'Oh Lucy- you do talk a right load of crap too, not just me.' Then he looked at Michael. 'You're a right dick too.'

Lucifer growled again. 'Get your damn foot off me now Gabby!' Gabe snorted and removed it. He crouched down to their chest levels. '_WE_-'he stared at them both in turn. 'Are going to have a _family night_. Apocalypse crap or not. That can wait.' He grinned and stood up. 'And to make sure you don't start bitch-slapping each other, guess where your mojo's going?' he grinned again. 'They're staying with me.' Michael frowned, Lucifer growled. 'Don't you freaking dare! Or I'll kill you when I get chance, I swear it. Little brother or not, I'll freaking stab you!' Gabe raised an eyebrow, scowling and feeling insulted. 'You really are one son of a bitch- did you know that?' Lucifer smirked. 'That's what they tell me.' Gabe sighed, then put a hand of each ones chests. 'Let's see how you both like being human for a while.' The brothers looked at each other over their shoulders, identical horror on their faces.


	21. Archangel Movie Night Special Part2

**Well, heres part two! Hope your liking this special- one more page to go! Well, it was obvious the subject of the Winchesters would come up... and now their picking on Sam's hair. *shakes head* you tow should be ashamed of yourselves! Keep reading folks! Reviews loved! X Nic**

Lucifer and Michael sat at the opposite ends of the sofa, deliberately not looking at each other. Gabriel, however, was feeling pretty good about himself- it rocked to be an archangel at times, able to do this kind of stuff-

Like screw with Lucy's head.

Of course, Gabe knew that Lucy was all rah, rah, but he'd always had a bit of a soft spot for him. _Big brother thing_ he concluded as he stuck a DVD in the player, smirking at the title; this was going to wind them up _so_ bad! He plonked himself down between the two brooding brothers. 'Jeez! Lighten up!' Gabe pouted, putting an arm around each ones shoulders and pulling them to him. Lucifer growled. 'I freaking hate you.' Michael glanced at him. 'For once, I agree with you.' Gabe grinned. 'See? You can get along?' then he rolled his eyes. 'Even if it's over wanting to gank me.' Lucifer scoffed. 'You got that right.' Then he looked at the arm around his shoulders. 'Get of me. Now.' Gabriel pouted and removed the one from Lucifer. 'Grumpy.' He teased. Michael laughed under his breath. Lucifer scowled at him. 'Shut up Mickey.' Michael raised an eyebrow. 'Oh? Gonna make me Lucy?' Gabriel snorted in laughter and guffawed. 'You two sound like Sam and Dean Winchester.'

The glares he got in response to that statement actually made him flinch slightly. 'Err-?' he tried to say, getting up from between them. Lucifer lent forwards and hissed, eyes narrowed. 'If you _ever _compare me to those pair of-!' he didn't need to finish to get the message across. Gabe laughed sheepishly, seeing Michaels identical expression of fury. But Gabe raised an eyebrow. 'But-? Their your vessels! How can you be so mean?' Gabriel grinned. 'Their actually rather fun to play with.' Lucifer snorted. 'So? Their humans- waste of space. So yeah- you can keep playing with them, you sad ass.' Michael snorted. 'At least mines Dean. Rather him than Sam.'

Both Gabriel and Lucifer stared at him. 'What the-?' Lucifer said, frowning in confusion against his will. Michael actually went kind of red. 'What? His hair scares me, got a problem with that!' both Gabe and Lucifer stared at him in silence for a moment, and then Gabriel started laughing. 'Now you're fighting over who's got the best vessel-? _Oh! Classic!' _he started laughing again. Michael scowled. 'Girly hair scares me.' Lucifer snorted in laughter, surprising Gabe. 'He can laugh! I thought it was a myth!' the scowl was back, but then he smirked at Michael. 'So you're scared of me just because Sam's my bitch?' Michael growled, leaning forwards. 'Never.' Lucy smirked. 'Yeah, sure (!)' Michael smirked now. 'If I remember correctly- who was the one with long Barbie blonde hair when he was Daddy's favourite?' then he coughed a laugh and added, glancing at Gabe. 'Didn't Gabby here do your hair for you before you went into battle?' Lucifer and Gabriel's eyes widened. And for once, Gabe was speechless, but Lucifer had something to say. 'At least I'm not the one who wanted pink armour!'

Gabriel just sat in silence, shaking his head at the bickering pair.

It was going to be a long night.


	22. Archangel Movie Night Final Part

**Final chapter of the Archangel special! Yup, they were watching "Legion" Back to the normal Sam and Deans one next.**

**And, all of you people asking me in reviews/inboxes going "OMG! JENSENS GAY? REALLY?"**

**He's not! **

**Its something I just came up with, no need to panic- your fangirl hearts have not been broken yet lmao! **

**Hope your liking my Movie Nights, I'm sticking in some TV shows as well soon- Lost, Vampire Diaries, True Blood Etc... Reviews loved! Thanks! X Nic **

**Archangel Special- Part 3**

Gabe ran a hand through his hair, starting to get frustrated- why did he give them vodka and coke? Now they were a pair of alco-popped angels. Lucifer, to Gabe's amusement, had a strange reaction to alcohol- he couldn't stop giggling at random intervals. Michael was a bit more mature, thank goodness. But he kept looking at Lucifer with a frown.

'Luce-? Why are you doing that?' Gabe asked, half watching him, and half watching "Legion" Lucifer was sat back in his seat, glass in his hand and trying not to laugh. 'Dude-?' Gabe asked again, and Lucifer looked at him. 'Humans have such vivid imaginations.' He pointed at the guy on the TV playing Archangel Michael. 'He looks a lot better than you.' Lucifer mused, smirking at his brother, who scowled and retorted. 'You didn't even get in the movie. So there-'he stuck his tongue out. Lucifer snorted in laughter, then started the disturbing giggling again.

Gabe was hungry, so he made a big choccy bar appear out of thin air, and started unwrapping it. The other two growled at him when it rustled loudly, so he frowned and did it even more. Luce lent over, took it of him, and chucked it over the back of the sofa. Gabriel gave him a filthy look, and then folded his arms sulkily. Lucifer snorted at him. 'Whats new?' he muttered to himself, turning back to the screen.

'You know-'Gabriel mused, watching another guy come on screen playing him. 'I have the hottest vessel of us all.' He faked a swoon. Lucifer scowled, and Michael raised an eyebrow. 'You're ugly.' Gabe's jaw dropped. 'Oh? At least im not in your bodies-'he looked at them. 'Hmm... Lucy, you look like a druggy, and you Mickey... you look like a dick, it doesn't matter what body you're in.' Michael lobbed his empty glass at Gabe, who dodged it neatly and easily.

'Hahaa!' Michael yelled in laughter, standing up and pointing at Gabriel. 'I ganked you! Oh yeah! Get in there!' Gabriel folded his arms and sulked, staring at the TV- Archangel Gabriel's ass had just been kicked by none other than Michael's. Lucifer shook his head, and then turned to the still sulking little brother. 'Can I have my mojo back now?' Gabe smirked. 'Say "Please"' Lucifer growled. 'No way.' Gabriel yawned widely and obviously. Lucifer growled. 'Pl- 'he tried to say, looking disgusted, then Gabriel raised an eyebrow. 'Please!' he almost yelled. Gabe grinned. 'There- that wasn't so bad Lucy-Lou.' He gave him a filthy look..

'So... when your mojo's back, it'll take you to wherever and whatever you were doing before you came here, ok?' then he smirked. 'And the best bit? No of us'll remember this ever happened.' He smirked at Lucifer. 'Especially the devil getting drunk.' He scowled. 'Fine. Give it me now. I've got people to kill-'he smirked at Michael. 'I've got to go scare Michael with Sammy's hair.' Michael gave a sarcastic. 'Ha-Ha (!)' Gabe rolled his eyes. 'Ready big boy's?' he asked them, an eyebrow raised. They nodded in union. 'See you both soon no doubt. You pair of dicks.' He then grinned and then activated the clever little idea he had.

Gabe opened his eyes- what had just happened? Everything had blipped for a second. He shook his head, running a hand through his hair. _Im going mad in my old age._ He thought, nibbling a candy bar.


	23. King Kong

**Back to normal movie night now- although, Castiel and Gabriel will be making regular appearances, plus the other specials coming; including at least two more shape shifters. Who are they? You'll have to wait and see. Thanks for all the reviews etc- I really wasn't expecting it when I first posted Dogma, Titanic and Twilight up, so I've done an extra funny chapter for you all as thanks x Nic **

'I thought you'd given up with movie night?' Dean asked with a frown as a very wet and dishevelled Sam came back into the motel room with two DVD's. Sam sat down, pulling his soaking wet jacket off. 'Urgh... it's supposed to be summer, not rain all the time.' He moaned, trying to stop his hair from sticking to his face. Dean laughed. 'That's why guys are supposed to have short hair, Sammy.' He scowled at him, and then went into the bedroom to change, giving Dean chance to sneak a peak at the titles. He frowned at the first- King Kong? What the hell was he playing at-? And finally; Deans eyes widened in fear. 'Oh crap...' he muttered, quickly putting them back as Sam came back. Dean turned to him, frowned at what he was wearing, and then asked matter of factly. 'Are you wearing my shirt?'

Sam shrugged innocently, picking King Kong up and sticking it in the player. Dean snorted. 'Then how come all your rolls are showing more than a fat guy in a leotard?' Sam's mouth dropped. 'Are you calling me fat?' Dean grinned. 'Well, if my shirts tight on you...' Sam pulled his shirt up. 'You call that fat? Its muscle!' he asked with a scowl. Dean's grin widened. 'I've got more than you.' Sam raised an eyebrow. 'I don't think so.' He pulled up his own, then scowled. Sam was grinning. 'Still cocky?' Dean pulled it back down, the scowl still in place. 'Fine. Whatever.' He sulked, folding his arms. Sam snorted. 'Your just jealous.' Dean didn't speak. Sam's grin widened as he stuck King Kong in.

**After the film.**

'That sucked.' Dean scowled. Sam ignored him and yawned. 'Oi! Stop stretching my shirt with your gigantum shoulders!' Sam scowled. 'Not my fault you're so small.' Dean snorted, and then got up. 'What are you doing?' Sam called after him. Dean came back into the room with Sam's green jacket. 'What are you doing with that?' He scowled. Dean pulled in on. 'Ooh! Look at me! I'm a chick in a guy's body!' Sam's jaw dropped. 'You asked for it.' He got up and spotted Deans beaten leather jacket. Dean spotted it too. 'No! don't you dare!' he yelled, getting up and leaping for him- too late. Sam yanked it on and dodged out the way. 'Ooh! Look at me! I think im so hot when I'm not!' Dean growled and leapt for him again- Sam didn't move fast enough this time. Dean grabbed him and tried to pull his jacket off, Sam did the same.

'Whats going on?'

the boys froze at the sound of Cas's voice, then spun round, still holding each other in the most ridiculous way possible, to face the frowning angel. 'Am I interrupting something?' Sam and Dean looked at each other, and then leapt away with cries of disgust. 'Urgh! No!' Dean yelled, puling of Sam's jacket faster than if he'd just spotted a piece of pie. Sam sat down, still wearing it. Dean raised an eyebrow. Sam shrugged. 'What? I like it.' He pulled it around himself more. 'I'm badass.' Castiel just frowned. _Humans_ he thought. _No, that wasn't right_ he added, _it's a Winchester thing._


	24. The Omen

**Alright, I swore I wouldn't write Gabe in it for a few episodes, but he was perching on top of my computer, begging me and bribing me with sweets... how could I refuse him something like this? Ok- so Deans scared by the devils kid Damien in The Omen *Makes mental note* hope you all enjoyed this chapter. More soon! X Nic**

As soon as Castiel had poofed off- 'Right- next movie.' Sam grinned, picking up Dean's worst nightmare- The Omen. He laughed sheepishly. 'About that- I'm feeling pretty tired, maybe you should watch it and I'll crash.' Sam stared at him for a second, and then started grinning. 'Oh, come on! The Omens not scary!' Dean faked a laugh, folding his arms. 'I'm not scared, what makes you think that?' Sam smirked, and then nodded to him. 'You've gone all flushed as if you're wearing red blusher.' Dean swelled up. 'I don't wear make up you bitch!' Sam shrugged. 'You could have fooled me... jerk.' Dean growled, snatching the DVD and shoved it roughly into the slot. 'If you get through the evening without freaking out, I'll let you chose next weeks DVD's' Sam told Dean, who had just plonked himself back on the sofa. 'Ah-ah!' Sam said with a laugh, taking the beer that Dean had just picked up. 'Nope, no getting drunk either.' Dean growled and folded his arms sulkily. 'God I hate you.' Sam grinned. 'What are brothers for?'

**After the film...**

'There!' Dean said triumphantly as the credits rolled. Sam scowled. 'Fine. Whatever.' But he had a plan up his sleeve- sure, it was cheating, but who cares? Dean continued grinning as he stole his beer back from Sam. 'I'm really looking forward to next week now.' He grinned. Sam groaned. _Yeah, I know why_ he thought with a groan.

As Dean went bed earlier than usual, Sam realized; it was a matter of life or porn! Checking to make sure his brother was asleep, he snuck outside and pulled out his mobile, dialling that number that he'd soon regret ringing later.

**Somewhere in the USA...**

'_Get lost!'_

Gabriel scowled as the girl walked away- jeez, she was such a freak! He picked up his glass of Baileys and finished it. Suddenly his phone rang; he pulled it out, glancing at the number, smirking when he saw who it was. 'Sammy boy!' he grinned.

Sam started grinning. 'How do you fancy getting your own back on Dean?' Gabe put his glass down, that mischievous grin on his face. 'I'll be right there.' He grinned. No one in the bar noticed him vanishing.

**Meanwhile**

Dean woke up suddenly, not knowing why. He yawned and squinted through the darkness at Sam's bed- it was empty. _If hes out getting laid without telling me, I'll bloody murder him _he thought with a smirk. Then he heard something at the bottom of the bed, then a voice. 'Dean...Are you my daddy?' Dean frowned and switched the light on... only to scream at what he saw at the bottom of the bed- It was Damien from The Omen, staring at Dean with his haunting eyes. Forgetting everything about being a hunter, Dean leapt out of bed, still yelling, and ran out the room.

Then he heard laughing, and realized.

'Alright! Get your ass out here!' he roared, pulling the bathroom door open to see Sam, beside himself with laughter. 'Yo-! Your face!' he snorted. Then Dean realized. _'Gabriel! Get your freaking ass out here now you son of a bitch!' _He appeared next to Sam, a hand on his heart. 'Jeez Dean! I thought I was going to die of a heart attack, and go back upstairs when you screamed like that!' He said, face cracking up. Dean growled. 'Get out of here!' Gabe snorted, and then vanished. _'If you ever do anything like that again-!'_ Dean threatened with a growl. Sam snorted. 'Guess what-?' he smirked. 'I win.' Dean realized with a groan. _'Damnit!'_


	25. The Vampire Diaries

**Ok, I was listening to my music, then**_** Enjoy the silence by Depeche Mode**_** comes on (Dancing Damon scene with Vickie for all you that know ;) best scene EVER and I HAD to do this! I have the entire VD soundtrack on now lmao! As you've guessed- I'm Team Damon, because bad is best! (Hehe... I've got a t-shirt with it on!) Elena and Damon are meant to be together *Full stop* Thanks all! Reviews loved! Which team are you? X Nic**

'Sam? What the hell is this-?' Dean asked, staring at the boxset in front of him. '"The Vampire Diaries?"' he read with a frown, and then he realized. 'This had better not be like Twilight!' Sam sighed, taking the DVD's from him. 'Its not- it's rather good actually.' Dean snorted. 'Yeah (!) I know you definition of good...' he laughed again, and said 'Twihard!' Sam frowned. 'Whats that?' Dean gave up. 'You know what? You don't want to know.' Sam's frown deepened. 'Oh, ok.' Dean shook his head. 'You're such a girl.' Sam growled. 'Jeez! Will you leave my hair alone!' Dean looked startled. 'I wasn't picking on it, but if you want me too...' Sam sat down with a growl. 'At least I'm not a pervert.' Dean looked mildly insulted. 'A pervert? How am I a pervert?' Sam laughed. 'You keep porn under your pillow.' Dean looked thoughtful, then grinned. 'Well, yeah! Where do you thing the term "sweet dreams or a beautiful nightmare" come from?' he grinned again, and sat down next to Sam. 'You should try it.' Sam gave him a filthy look. 'Well, you can stick to My Little Pony- what ever turns you on.' Dean figured shutting up now was wise when he saw Sam's murderous expression,

**After the show...**

'This totally rocks!' Dean grinned, staring at Damon Salvatore as he danced with Elena Gilbert, her blue dress fanning out behind her. 'That's so cute.' Sam gushed, smiling at the TV. 'They belong together- not her and Stefan. He's such a pussy.' Dean looked thoughtful. 'Why do chicks always go for the safe option? They always turn out the worst. I mean look-'he gestured at Stefan, who was currently rampaging because of bloodlust.

'He looks like you when you've had your coke.' Sam gave him a filthy look. 'Don't go there.' Dean rolled his eyes, and then looked back at the TV. 'So... this chick is going out with Stefan, but she secretly loves Damon too? And shes related to Katherine? And her vampire mother was turned by Damon, and went out with Alaric? And her dads her uncle John? _My head hurts!_' Sam sighed, and explained. 'The brothers loved a girl that looked exactly like Elena in the 1800's, she was a vampire, she turned them then fled- they thought she was trapped under the church.' He looked smug. 'Turns out she did a runner instead, so Damon was pining for her, because he really did love her... And now history is repeating itself with Elena.' Dean agreed. 'Elena is_ so_ going to snog Damon before the end of this season. Look at them! They're meant to be together!' Sam nodded. 'Defo.'

Damon snogging Elena in the last episode... but it turns out to be...

Sam and Dean almost screamed at the TV. 'Katherine you bitch!' Dean roared, swearing at the girl. Sam shook his head in despair. 'How-? How did he not know that wasn't Elena! You stupid piece of vampire crap!' they shook their heads in shock as the final credits rolled. Dean looked at Sam. 'Team Damon?' Sam nodded. 'Team Damon.'


	26. Phantom Of The Opera

**Whay! Next chapter! Whoa! **_**99 reviews**_**? Jeez-! Thank you all so much! *Happy dance* here's another little extra funny chapter for you all. The subject of something that you all have probably wondered would pop up- slash! I must admit- Slash is **_**defo**_** not my thing (Kinda freaks me out tbh!) but the subject of Cas/Dean *Snort* yeah, it would probably work- after all, he did get "touched by an angel" on his shoulder. (Cas must own him now lmao!) So that's kind of a piss-take me and my friends use. As for the Sam/Gabe pairing-? LMAO! That would probably work... Seeing as Sam is nearly a girl! Thanks all! X Nic **

'Sam no! Please no! No musicals!' Dean begged when he saws Sam's choice of movie this week. 'Please! Not _"Phantom of the opera"_ please!' Sam laughed, staring at his brothers pained expression. 'But it's my favourite film!' Dean looked as if he'd been smacked over the head by something very heavy. 'I'm sure dad dropped you on your head when you were a kid.' He said, scowling at the DVD box in disgust. Sam sighed. 'Insult all you want-'then he yelled as a shadow appeared in the corner. 'Cas! Must you do that? You could knock?' The angel frowned, walked over to the door, opened it then knocked against the wood. Dean snorted in laughter. 'Ok, you can come in now.' Castiel nodded. 'Jeez...' Dean said, frowning at the angel as he closed the door. 'You're as much fun as a kick in the balls.' Castiel frowned. 'What kind of balls?' Sam snorted, trying not to laugh. Dean's face was blank. 'Oh, I give up- you don't want to know.' Cas continued frowning, then sat down between the boys without a word. Sam and Dean exchanged identical blank looks.

**After the film...**

'That was beautiful.' Sam smiled, wiping a tear away. Dean gave him a filthy look, then smirked and turned to Cas, who was still sitting between them. 'Are you in a choir anyway?' Castiel looked startled. 'As in singing?' Dean rolled his eyes. 'Yes.' Cas shrugged. 'No.' Sam sniggered, then said. 'How come?' Cas looked at him. 'Why do you want to know?' Dean laughed. 'Don't you lot have little harps and toga's?' Cas's face was blank for a moment, then he scowled. 'You humans watch too much TV.' Sam gasped in fake shock. 'You don't play the harp?' he looked at Dean with a smirk. 'But Dean would _love_ to hear you play.' Cas turned to Dean with a frown. 'Why would you want to do that?' Dean was bright red, and glaring at Sam, and then yelled. 'Sam dreams about doing Gabriel at night!'

Sams jaw dropped. 'No I don't!' Dean smirked. 'Sure you don't (!) why would you invite him over for movie night if you didn't _love_ him?' Sam could hardly think- that was so ridiculous! 'At least I wasn't "touched" by an angel!' Dean snorted. 'If you mess with Gabe for a while, I'm betting you will.' He smirked at the end. Sam growled and hissed, lowering his voice so Castiel didn't hear. 'At least im not fumbling around with Pretty Boy!'

Dean growled, and yelled. 'Gay candy-man lover!'

Sam smirked. 'Pretty boys bitch!'

Castiel listened to the brother's argument with no surprise- _what was new?_


	27. How NOT to watch Avatar with Gabriel

**Sorry for the delay putting this on (I was laughing too much to write it down lmao!) well- If you've ever wondered what ringtone angels have, it's this one, lmao! Hope you enjoy reading this- I'll be starting one very similar to this, in which the boys, Cas, and Gabe will be watching themselves in "Supernatural" every chapter will be a new episode. Looking forwards to it tbh. Reviews loved! X Nic**

'_Hey boys I'm back!'_

Sam and Dean groaned in union as Gabriel appeared in front of the TV. 'How the hell do you keep finding us?' Dean growled. Gabe tapped his nose. 'Your very own personal stalker.' Sam rolled his eyes, Dean scowled. 'Move out the freaking way! Were trying to watch "Avatar!"' Gabe scowled and vanished, reappearing on the table, cross-legged as usual. 'You freak.' Dean told him. He smirked. 'Yeah whatever.' Dean rolled his eyes and picked up his bottle of beer, but after a mouthful, he spat it out. 'Urgh! What the hell is this!' Gabe sniggered. Dean looked at him with a deadly look. 'What the hell is in this?' Gabe shrugged, stretching. 'I don't know.' He said innocently, and then said. 'Alright- might be laxative.' Dean's eyes widened and hell was he glad he didn't swallow it. He put the bottle down on the floor, not daring to drink anything until Gabe was gone.

After a few minuets of silence, Gabriel made some packets of chocolate appear and began to try and open them. The rustling made Dean look up with a growl. 'Shut up!' then turned to Sam. 'Say something! Tell him to shut the hell up!' Sam shrugged. 'Not my fight.' Dean scowled. 'You bitch.' Sam secretly smiled to himself when Dean turned away.

Gabe just couldn't open the packet, he was getting pretty frustrated. Suddenly, the bag split open, showering the brothers in chocolate raisins. Sam didn't react, but Dean stood up, shaking the chocolate from his hair. 'Gabriel!' he roared, turning to the angel, who was looking sheepishly at him. 'Ah-?' he just said. Dean growled and sat down.

Not too long after, Sam felt his hair moving. 'Gabe? What the hell are you doing?' Gabe grinned. 'You've got raisins in your hair.' Sam rolled his eyes. 'Just leave them there and sit down.' Gabriel pouted and sat down on the table again.

But the silence didn't last long- Gabriel's phone signalled a text, and the ringtone pissed of Dean to no end- it was Madonna- Like a virgin. Sam looked at him in shock, Dean just stared, wide eyed. 'Dude that's so wrong-?' he said. Gabe went bright red, and then he put it away without even reading the message.

'_-Touched for the very first time, like a virgin!' _

'_Gabriel!_ I_ swear_ if you play that song _one more time_, I'll shove that phone _right up your_-!' Dean yelled, chucking a cushion at him- he dodged. 'Ah, lighten up Dean!' Gabriel grinned, getting of the table in which he'd just been dancing on and plonked himself down between the brothers, who were still trying and failing to watch Avatar. Dean turned to Sam. 'Tell your boyfriend to get out of here!' he demanded. Both Gabriel and Sam frowned. 'Boyfriend?' Gabriel said, eyebrow raised. Dean snorted. 'Sammy here has a crush on you.' Gabe turned to Sam, his eyebrow still raised. 'No I freaking don't!' Sam yelled. Dean snorted in raucous laughter as Gabe winked at him and put his head on Sams shoulder, then Sam jumping of the sofa, almost falling over. Sam growled at the pair- he was so going to get revenge on them... and he knew exactly how.


	28. Jurassic Park

**Earlier today, there was a crisis- nothing would upload, and it threatened to last for at least a fortnight until I could fix it. But- *Heaven chorus* I managed to fix it myself! So hopefully, it wont do it again.**

**Next movie- Jurassic Park. Lmao! Seems like Castiel is finally leaning a few tricks. *tuts* Idiotic Gabriel for teaching him that. All my fics will be updated within an hour- so whay! Keep reading folks! X Nic**

'Finally! A film worth watching!' Dean grinned, staring at the box cover- it was Jurassic Park 3. Sam rolled his eyes. 'I thought I'd take pity on you and put something you might like on.' Dean grinned at his brother. 'You know what? You might be related to me after all.' Sam rolled his eyes. 'Don't push it.' Dean put his arms around him. 'N'aww! My little baby brother is growing up!' Sam just looked blankly ahead. 'Dean, we've not even started, and you're already drunk.' Dean let him go with a scowl. 'No I'm not.' Sam sighed. 'Sure (!) now can we watch this before you stat doing things you'll regret later?' Dean sighed, patting Sams back. 'Sure little brother.' Sam just looked at him in disbelief, shaking his head. I've got a bad feeling about this. He thought as Dean plonked himself down, but missed the sofa. 'Oops?' Dean giggled, trying again and succeeding this time.

**After the film.**

'Dean! Get of me!' Sam yelled, trying to get his drunken brother off him. Dean pouted. 'I just wanted a hug.' Sam stared at him. 'What the hell did you just say-?' Dean grinned. 'Oh hold me little brother!' Sam jumped out the way, sending Dean crashing to the floor. 'Hey!' he scowled, jumping up and trying to catch him.

'Whats going on?'

Yet again,, Cas happened to appear when the brothers were hugging- although Sam was struggling to get free. Castiel frowned, and then Dean saw him. 'Callie!' he called, grinning at the angel. Castiel felt as if he should run when Dean leapt to his feet like a five year old and ran towards him. 'Dean? Are you ok?' Sam yelled. 'Run Cas! It's drunk Dean!' Cas dodged, then frowned. 'He's not drunk- something's interfered with his mind.' Sam groaned. 'Is it freaking Gabriel?' Cas shook his head. 'No.' then he looked at Dean, who was sitting on the floor cross-legged. 'He's been given temporally the mind of a child.' Dean laughed. 'I love you Cas!' Castiel frowned, and then turned away. 'Cas!' Sam yelled after him as he walked out the door. 'Don't leave me with him like this!' Cas didn't turn.

It was because he was smirking at his first prank.


	29. Indiana Jones and The Perverted Angel

**Next chapter already! Ok, I've decided Gabe's goin to be in more film nights... because he's so funny to write! So get ready for more perverted candy-man! Hope you all like this one! Keep reading folks! X Nic**

**Whats your fave chapter "movie night" so far? I'm keen to know :) **

'_Gabriel! I swear if you don't get out right now-!'_

Gabriel groaned- he couldn't even watch film night anymore now. 'Dean, stop being such a meany moo!' He pouted, getting of his usual perch on the table and plonking himself between the brothers. 'Here- I bought something for us to watch.' That cheeky grin was back as he handed Dean the box- Sam wasn't looking at either; it would only spark of another "Slash war" and he didn't exactly want Gabriel pretending to flirt with him all night. Dean was right- he really was a Gay candy-man.

Dean sighed and looked at the title of the film. '_Indiana Jones and the temple of the crystal skull?_ Jeez- that's a mouthful.' Gabe grinned. 'Pretty please can I stay?' he pouted again and tried to imitate Sam's infamous puppy eyes. Dean groaned, and Gabe's grin widened- he knew he'd win. He was _awesome!_ Even Dean couldn't deny how awesome he really was!

'Yay!' Gabe cheered, and the DVD disappeared from Deans hands and appeared again in the DVD player. 'That's actually kinda awesome.' Dean said appreciatively, and then smirked. 'You're gonna get fat if you don't lift a finger all the time.' Gabriel looked at him with a smirk. 'Oh, I assure you I lose it other ways.' Dean groaned and Sam rolled his eyes. 'Dude, too much info.' Sam said, disgust prominent in his voice. Gabriel's smirk was growing wider. 'Yeah, and then I-'Dean leant forwards and shoved a hand over his mouth, silencing him instantly. 'We _don't _want to know.' He removed it. 'Now shut up and watch this film for once.' Gabe grinned. _Shut up_ wasn't in his vocabulary.

**After the film.**

'Are you sure Sam?'

Sam growled- as soon as Gabriel had seen Indiana Jones's whip, they boys knew it was coming. Sam growled again, and Dean sniggered and gave him a _I told you he was gay_ look. 'No I don't.' Sam said, folding his arms in annoyance.

Not too long later, Dean spotted Gabe doing a fake yawn and put his arm around Sams shoulder. Sam yelled. 'What the hell Gabe?' Gabriel smirked. 'Did you just say "Gabe" or "Babe?"' Sam grabbed a hold of the angels collar and pulled him close. 'Leave- me- alone.' He said, then pushed him back. Dean was laughing, pointing at Sam, holding his sides. Gabe looked downcast for a moment at Sams reaction, then grinned as a thought entered his perverted head.

'Jeez Sammy, I thought you were gonna kiss me then.'

He ducked as Sam went to whack him.


	30. Lyra and Lynn

**A little something for my good friend- Arlena4815162342 :) her story **_**"The unfallen angel**_**" (check it out! Its brilliant!) Features the kid of Lucifer- Lynn. And I'm sure you all who read my story "**_**Help! My Daddy is an Archangel"**_** will recognize Lyra as the daughter of Gabriel. Throw in the Winchesters, sprinkle in some hair clips... and viola! Movie night with a cute little twist. I had to do little Lyra and Lynn *Squee!* they'd be so cute together at 5 years old. Next film will be back to normal- a Sam and Dean one. Hope you all like this one! And you Arlena:) X Nic**

'Lyra! Lynn! Stop it now!'

Gabriel and Lucifer grabbed their own kid and pulled them away from the other. 'Lynn stole my chocolate bar!' Lyra growled, trying to pull herself out of Gabriel's grip. He groaned and made another. 'Here- now play nicely!' Lyra bit into her new bar with a grin on her face, her chocolate brown eyes sparkling. Lynn smirked and nibbled the stolen one. 'I don't like it.' She scowled, throwing it away. Lucifer and Gabriel groaned as Lyra growled at her.

'Kids.' Gabe laughed, staring at his daughter. Lucifer rolled his eyes, staring at his own. 'I suppose.' Gabriel rolled his eyes and put an arm around his brother's shoulder. 'Ah, lighten up Lucy! At least they're playing nicely now.' He glanced down at the pair- Lyra was prodding Lynn, and Lynn was scowling. 'Or not.' Gabe added with a frown.

Just then, the door opened, and the Winchesters arrived in the motel room. They stopped dead when they saw the pair on the sofa, then the pair of 5 year olds on the floor. 'What the hell-?' Dean exclaimed, staring at them. 'Gabe-?' then he saw Lucifer. 'And why the hell are you here!' Lucifer scowled. 'Don't you dare talk like that in front of my kid.' Sam gaped. 'Kid-?' Dean laughed. 'Kids? You're kidding me-!'

Lyra looked up with a scowl. 'You're so mean.' Sam sniggered. Gabe scowled. 'Are you going to sit down and watch this film or what?' The brothers frowned. 'What film?' Dean asked. Gabe grinned. 'The Lion King.' He nodded to the girls- Lyra was still munching. 'We can't exactly put "_The hills have eye's"_ on can we?' Sam laughed, and then sat down next to Gabriel, leaving Dean to occupy the one next to Lucifer. Dean gave his brother a look that clearly said. _When we get out of here, you're dead. _

**After the film**

'It's so _squishy!_' Lyra giggled, Lynn was giggling too- for Sam's hair had become the main attraction. Simba was forgotten about. Dean and Gabriel were roaring with laughter as the girl's plaited Sams hair. 'Here-' Gabe grinned, leaning forwards and giving the girls hair clips... with flowers on. Sam growled. 'Get them off me!' Dean grinned. 'Nah- I don't think I will.' He turned to Gabe. 'You?' He grinned. 'Nah, me neither.'

'_I've got to go now.'_

Everyone turned to look at Lucifer, who, due to all the joking, had been forgotten about... to his great annoyance. 'Oh.' Gabe said with a scowl. Lucifer stood up, walked over to Lynn and picked her up. Lynn grinned over her dads shoulder, her eyes twinkling. 'Bye bye unca Gabe!' Gabe grinned. 'Bye Lynny!'

They vanished.

Lyra looked rather bored now she'd lost her playmate- Sam's hair just wasn't compelling enough.

'Daddy! Im _bored!_' she moaned, scowling. Dean snorted. Gabe smirked, and then turned back to his kid.

'You know? Dean would look good with make-up on. You should give him a makeover.'

Dean's eyes widened as the 5 year old little angel giggled and advanced on him.


	31. Batman

**Next movie! Batman! Had to do that for Dean. Well, well... Look who's working with Gabe! Should have been expected really lmao! Hope your liking! It's a special next- get ready for another Shape shifter! And a question if anyone could be so kind to answer for me- what the last name of the guy who plays Lucifer? Mark something. I forget- sure it begins with P... x_x thanks guys- we can't exactly have Mark on if I don't know his last name lmao! Thanks all X Nic**

'Oh yes!' Dean yelled in happiness when he saw the next film. 'Batman!' he cheered, grabbing it off Sam and sticking it in the DVD player. 'I'm so Batman-'he smirked at Sam. 'You can be Robin.' Sam scowled. 'I don't want to be Robin!' Dean shrugged. 'I'm the oldest- that means I get to choose first,' Sam's scowl deepened. 'No it doesn't!' Dean smirked. 'Are you sure about that?' Sam growled. 'Yes!' Dean sighed. 'You disappoint me Sammy.' Sam scowled. 'I've got the powers to be him!' Dean grinned. 'Whatever Spiderman- I don't fancy seeing you in that suit.' He grimaced. 'I'll be scarred for life.'

'_If anyone here has to be Batman, its me- I've got the wings.'_

Sam and Dean looked up surprise as Castiel appeared. Dean scowled. 'Fine. What ever... but im Superman then!' Cas tilted his head. But I can fly.' Sam sniggered at Dean's embarrassment.

'Did you just come so you could laugh at me?' Dean growled. Cas shook his head. 'No. I'm meeting up with Gabriel.' Dean smirked. 'Bum buddies?' Castiel frowned. 'What?' Sam was laughing now. 'Ask Gabriel what it means.' Dean added. Cas nodded. 'Ok.'

He vanished.

**After the film**

'_Sam? Dean?'_

The boys looked up as Castiel spoke- he was back. 'Whats up Cas?' Dean asked with a frown. Cas frowned. 'Me and Gabriel have been talking.' Dean's eyes widened. 'That doesn't sound good... what about?' Castiel frowned. 'Something called "Slash"' Sam coughed and looked up in surprise- Dean was frozen. 'Wha-?'

Cas walked over and picked up Sams laptop, switching it on. He sat down at the table. 'Look-' Cas said, frowning at the screen. 'I think I understand what it is now.'

Sam and Dean looked at him blankly. 'Does he really?' Sam whispered to his brother. Dean frowned, watching the angel tap away. Cas's eyes widened. 'This must be prophetic Dean- we're meant to be together.'

Dean almost choked. He leapt up, followed by Sam. Dean went behind Castiel and clamped his hands over the angel's eyes. Sam closed the laptop, therefore, preserving the angel's innocence.

'Dean? What are you doing?' Cas asked, not trying to get him off. 'Don't you dare read any more of that.' Cas frowned under Deans hands. 'But Gabriel told me to read it- he said it was payback, for what you asked me to tell him.' Dean froze- that damn angel!

Sam glanced at the site with a raised eyebrow. 'Well well (!) guess who's behind all this?' Dean frowned. 'Its Gabriel! I said it a minute ago.' Sam looked grim. 'Oh its not just him...'

**Somewhere else in America**

Misha and Gabriel sat with a Pina Colada in their hand. 'To Slash.' Misha grinned, touching Gabriel's glass with his own. Gabriel grinned. 'To Slash!


	32. PS I Love You

'Sam? What the hell is this supposed to be?' Dean said with a raised eyebrow, holding up the DVD case. "P.S I love you?" what the hell? You're supposed to be a guy!' Sam snorted. 'So I'm not allowed to watch these kinds of things now?' Dean nodded. 'Hell yeah!' Sam grinned. 'Tough.' He stuck the DVD into the player. Dean groaned in defeat and sat down, the sulking back. 'This is going to be the most cushy film ever.' Dean moaned as Sam sat down next to him. He grinned. 'Why don't you watch it and find out.' He rolled his eyes and added. 'You never know- you might actually find a good way to chat up girls from this that actually works.' Dean rounded on him. 'Hey-! I've had more than you in one month than your whole life!' Sam raised an eyebrow. 'Your screwed in the head. Dean scowled and stared at the opening credits. 'Bitch.' Sam grinned. 'Jerk.'

But nothing could prepare them for what they did see.

**After the film**

'Oh- my- god-!' Dean gasped, staring wide eyed at the credits. 'Da-? Dad was in a chick flick-? That's it! I'm not a Winchester anymore!' Sam was wide eyed too. 'The guy's name was Jeffery Dean Morgan.' He noted, reading the credits. Dean frowned, and then turned back to his brother with a grin. 'Ha! He used my name in his movie name!' he smirked. 'Oh yeah- who's brilliant? You suck!'

Sam scowled. 'I don't think it was actually him Dean-' then he laughed and realized. 'I think he was in the shape shifter movie business too!'

Dean gaped, then asked his brother. 'Why didn't he tell us about this though?' then he smirked. 'Whats the betting he, Jensen, Jared and Misha are best friends?' Sam rolled his eyes. 'Now that you mention it, I do remember Jared telling me about how Jeffery was an idiot sometimes to him, but I never asked who he was.' Dean shook his head, and then smirked.

'Next thing you know, the shape shifters are going to recreate Chuck's books into a TV show and call it _"Supernatural"'_

Sam snorted. 'I'd like to see that!'

**A week before.**

'Ok! That's a wrap for today!'

Jensen grinned at Jared.

'Could you just imagine what Sam and Dean would say if they knew we were acting as them, and doing Chuck's books?' Jared laughed. 'Dean would freak, and so would Sam.' Jensen looked thoughtful, but just then, Misha came over- sure, he wasn't in the show until the forth "season" which seriously annoyed him- he loved running around "Smiting " people, but he liked watching the guy's acting the fools. He grinned.

'You know what? We'll have to send them the box set when were done filming the first season?'

The three looked at each other, grinning in a way that Lucifer himself would have been proud off.

'_Oh yeah, we so have to do that.'_

**Ok, so John Winchester had a shape shifter too? What the hell? This chapter is also the prologue of my new story **_**"Supernatural with the Winchesters"**_** which it will be **_**very**_** similar to **_**"Movie Night",**_** but their watching "Themselves" in S1 instead- their entire life on TV- which im sure they'll have some things to say about. Expect some laughs! Each chapter will be the next episode, starting with "Pilot" Cas and Gabe will be making regular appearances as well to take the mick out of the show.**

**Might be coming later today! So keep a lookout! If you like "Movie Night" you'll love this one too.**

**Let me know what you think of my new idea:) X Nic**


	33. Drag Me To Hell

'Dean I'm _so bored!_'

Dean growled and ignored the angel, who was prodding him in the side. 'Get of me before I blow your head off.' he warned Gabe with a scowl. He grinned and did it even more. Dean shifted up the sofa- Gabriel followed him. Dean growled again, but was saved as Sam walked back into the room. _'Finally! _Can you _please_ tell your boyfriend to _leave me alone?' _Sam scowled. 'Stop saying that! Jeez!'

Gabriel just stared up at the pair with a mischievous grin on his face- tonight was going to be fun with his favourite little hunters.

'What film did you get anyway?' Dean asked his brother as he was forced to sit beside Gabriel. Sam smirked and gave it him. Dean scowled. _'"Drag me to Hell?"_ what the-?' he growled again. 'Your one sick puppy, did you know that?' Gabe sniggered, and Dean rounded on him. 'And you can shut your pie hole as well!' the smirk widened. Dean groaned. 'Just put the damn film on!'

**After the film**

'So tell me Dean- what was it like being a Barbie doll?' he asked with a smirk. Dean growled- the subject of his "Makeover" was forbidden between him and Sam. Of course, Gabriel just had to try and rub it in becoming a slave to his little daughter Lyra. He growled. 'You had better try and keep that little bra-'Dean continued talking, but no sound came out. Gabriel was scowling. 'Don't you _dare_ talk about her that way. Not unless you wanna lose your head?' Gabe said matter of factly. Sam raised an eyebrow- daddy Gabe? Had the world gone insane?

Dean folded his arms and was able to speak again. He growled. 'Don't ever do that to me again.' Gabriel scowled. 'Don't ever say that again either- you're lucky; if I was Lucy you'd just said that to, he'd have dragged you back to hell himself.' He grinned at the end. Dean snarled. 'Try it dick!'

Gabe sighed and turned to Sam. 'He's not very civilized is he?' Sam sighed too, and nodded in agreement. 'Hey! You're supposed to be on my side! Not his!' Dean growled at his brother. Sam shrugged innocently. 'What can I say? It's the truth.' Dean scowled and folded his arms again. Gabriel sniggered. 'Given up now?' Dean didn't answer, but merely did a rude hand gesture. Gabriel's grin widened into something Sam didn't like. 'And for that Dean- you've just earned a night for you and your brother watching _"New Moon"_ with me.'

Dean looked up at Gabriel in horror, and Sam moaned. 'But I didn't do anything! Gabe don't do this to me!' Gabriel smirked. 'I think Edwards waiting for you. You'd better not keep him waiting- he might make you sparkle.'

The boys ran for it.

**Ok! The next chapter will be hilarious- trust me; I've been meaning to do New Moon ever since Dean tried to shoot the TV on chapter 3. Hope your all liking! **

**Oh! The story I mentioned last chapter**_** "Supernatural with the Winchester's" **_**is now up! Whay! And it will be updated in a moment. I'll give you lot a hint of the next episode (I've decided not to do them in order. Shame- it would have been good, but its kinda boring when you do it like that) Seems like the boys got the wrong boxset- bring on **_**"Lazarus Rising"**_** as the next episode! Thanks all! X Nic**


	34. New Moon

Dean let loose a shot, hitting Gabriel square in the heart. He scowled. 'Oi! This is my fave shirt dummy!' Dean let off another- Gabriel vanished.

'_You know? For a hunter, you're not incredibly clever at all.' _

Dean snarled and turned around, he cocked his gun again, pulled the trigger- but nothing happened. 'I'm not watching "New Moon" you can't make me!'

Sam watched the whole scene unfold in front of him- what was the big deal about watching it? Sure- Twilight did scare him. Edward Cullen needed an axe to the head for being such a sparkly dick. An that Bella was a right Bell- En-! Never mind...

'Dean- just watch it will you? It won't hurt.' Dean turned to his brother with a wild laugh. "'Wont hurt?" I'd rather get shot than watch that piece of shi-!'

Gabriel sighed, and then snapped his fingers; Dean was sat on the sofa, unable to move.

'Right-' Gabe said, grinning mischievously and bending down so he was face to face. 'Your gonna love this.' He said with an evil grin. Dean growled. 'I'm gonna kill you, you son of a bitch!' Gabe tutted. 'Bad Dean- you shouldn't speak to people like that.' Dean smirked. 'I don't class you as a person; you're a dick.' Gabriel rolled his eyes- he'd concede defeat for now.

But when the movie started, the fun would begin.

**During the film...**

'Stop it! You freaking ass stop it now!' Dean yelled, trying to avert his eyes from the horrifying scene on the TV- Edward Cullen, taking his shirt of and sparkling like a disco ball... again... again... and again. Sam frowned. 'What are you on about?' Dean growled from his "Prison" 'He's put me in a freaking time loop! This is the fiftieth time I've seen gay pixie boy here sparkle like a freaking gay ball of fake-!' Sam raised an eyebrow at Gabriel, who was watching the film with a grin- there was one more thing her was going to do to Dean... tonight specifically.

He shrugged innocently at Sam's expression. 'I'm not doing anything Jake.'

He'd took on calling Sam "Jacob" because their similar lengths in hair at the beginning.

Sam raised an eyebrow. 'Whatever. Just stop torturing Dean- you've done enough now.' Gabriel whined, hanging his head. But inside he was grinning- _wait til tonight_ he thought.

**That night.**

Dean woke up suddenly- why was he getting the feeling her was being watched? He turned his head slowly to the front of the bed... and screamed more loudly than his midnight visit from "Damien" Sam woke with a start, and then grabbed a gun. 'Argh!' he yelled, running for the door- Dean followed. Sam slammed the door behind him, trapping Dean in the room. He turned wide eyed, to the man in the room. Edward blinked, his gold eyes boring into his preys.

'_I like watching you sleep Dean.'_

The door didn't last very long as it was smashed down.

Edward grinned, and then changed back into a grinning Gabriel. 'Well- that was easy.' He laughed, munching on a bar of chocolate. He heard the Impala screech out of the car and shook his head in disbelief.

**LMAO! As promised- New Moon with the Winchester's. I think we all saw that coming at the end lmao! I was a fan at the beginning- but Robert Pattinson gives me the TOTAL CREEPS! Woo! Go Team Jacob! :D Real men don't sparkle! Hope you enjoyed this- more updates later X Nic**


	35. Reign Of Fire

Dean was bored. So was Sam.

'What do you wanna do?' Dean sighed, staring at the wall. Sam suddenly realized he had a DVD in the bedroom... and it wasn't Dean's preferred choice of film either.

'Movie night?' he grinned at his brother. Dean looked thoughtful. 'Yeah- go on.' Sam got up and retrieved the DVD- Reign of fire.

'What the hell-? Dragons?' Dean said, frowning at the cover. He looked up with an eyebrow raised. 'When did you start to go emo? Next thing, you'll be dying your hair black.'

Sam scowled. 'Oi! If anyone around he's Emo, it'll be you!' Dean was scowling now. 'Emo bitch!' Sam smirked, sticking the DVD in the player and sitting down next to his brother.

**After the film**

'Sammy... what if dragon's are real-? We don't stand a chance! They'll fire our asses before we even get time to shoot the crap outta it!'

Something was up with Dean. He was acting so- drunk-?

'Dean! Dragons are not real!'

Dean frowned. 'How do you know?' his eyes widened. 'Have you seen one-?' Sam nodded, feigning a look of concern. Dean gulped. 'But-?' he suddenly ran into the bathroom. Sam raised an eyebrow. What was he doing now?

Then he spotted his brothers phone on the chair arm. He grinned evilly, pulling out his own, then sending the song to Deans phone. The next time someone rang... he would die of shock.

Dean came back, looking ill. 'What the hells wrong with you?' Sam said smugly as Dean sat down. He groaned, a hand on his stomach. 'I don't know...' he said, suddenly running for the loo again. Sam rolled his eyes- it served Dean right.'

'What going on?'

Sam looked up to see Castiel. Frowning towards Dean.

Sam sighed. 'No idea.' Cas nodded, sitting down next to Sam as Dean came back into the room. 'Cas!' he yelled happily, squeezing between Sam and the angel. Castiel frowned, and then said. 'Hello Dean- are you ok?' Dean grinned. 'Im brilliant Cas!'

The angle frowned as Dean stared at him. 'You have beautiful eyes Cas- did you know that?'

Sam's eyes widened, and even Castiel looked startled.

'What are you doing Dean?' he asked suspiciously. Dean grinned dopeishly. 'You're so pretty!'

Sam suddenly realized what was up with Dean.

He spotted the little brightly coloured pills on the table.

'Dean? Where did you get these from?' he asked his brother, who was trying to "feel" Castiel's wings. Castiel was frowning- not knowing what to do. But Dean looked at his brother when he asked the question.

'Gabriel gave them to me- there great!' he grinned. Sam groaned- that's what he had been afraid of. 'Dean... these are drugs, not sweets!' Dean pouted. 'But I feel completely normal-?' Sam laughed as Dean tried and failed to sit on the sofa, and laded on the floor on his backside. 'Oww...' he moaned.

Sam turned to Cas with a sigh. 'Could you do me a favour?'

A moment later, a snoring Dean was sprawled out on the sofa. 'Thanks Cas.' Sam sighed, staring at the angel. He nodded.

'_I love you Cas.' _

Sam and Castiel looked down at Dean, who was taking in his sleep. 'Err Cas-? I think its best you forget he said that.' Sam told him weakly. Cas nodded, eyes wide. 'I most definitely will.'

**Sorry it's been a while since last update- my Gabe story kept me busy- and the new one **_**"Help! My Daddy is the Devil."**_** And story 3 is just about to begin on **_**"Help! My Daddy is an Archangel!"**_** the little preview is up now. **

**Trust me- next 2 part movie will be funny. X Nic **


	36. OhMyGabe! Part 1

Gabriel tapped his foot impatiently- where was he?

'_Oi!'_

Gabe turned, grinning. 'Hey!' he called happily, walking forwards to meet him. 'How you been?' Gabriel asked him, the guy grinned. 'Ah, you know- busy, busy. You?' Gabriel looked thoughtful, then the grin was back, and he winked. 'The usual.'

The man laughed and folded his arms. 'Are you really gonna do this to them?' Gabriel laughed. 'Oh yeah!

The man sighed. 'We'll get caught.' Gabriel snorted. 'What a wimp you are!' the man scowled. 'Oi! Stop being a dick!' Gabriel rolled his eyes. 'Fine, sorry, whatever.' He grinned. 'Haven't we got something to be doing?'

The man laughed, shaking his head, then groaned. 'I'll do it.' He said in a resigned voice. Gabriel clapped him on the back. 'Good man!' he grinned. 'I'll see you later- I've got things to do first.' He winked and vanished.

The man sighed- why did he let himself get roped into this-?

He groaned and walked off.

**Later on.**

'Sam! Get the door!' Dean yelled from the shower. Sam groaned and got up. He opened the door to face Gabriel. 'Gabe?' Sam frowned, letting him in. 'Hey Sam.' He grinned, walking in and sitting on the sofa. Sam frowned. 'Whats wrong?' Gabriel looked startled. 'Nothing- why?' Sam's frown deepened, but just then, Dean yelled. 'Who was it?' Sam called back. 'Gabriel.' He heard Dean groan, then say. 'If he's planning on turning the water into something, he can get out!'

Gabriel frowned. 'Why would I do that?' Sam gasped, nearly choking on his bottle of beer. 'Im sorry-? What did you just say-?' Gabriel's frown deepened. 'What?'

Sam's eyes widened. 'Gabriel... are you feeling ok-?' he nodded, looking confused. 'Yes, why?' Sam laughed weakly. 'You're acting... weird-?'

Gabriel laughed. 'Oh, sorry! I had something on my mind!'

Sam nodded suspiciously. 'O-k? Did you bring a movie or something?' he nodded, handing Sam the DVD. Sam grinned at the title. _'"Catwoman?"'_ Gabe laughed. 'Yep.'

Just then, Dean came out the shower, fully dressed with a towel around his head- to Sam's utter surprise- Gabriel didn't laugh at him, but merely looked bored.

_Something was wrong_ Sam thought, staring at Gabriel- was it possible his hair was a shade lighter-?

Dean frowned at his brother. 'Please don't tell me you're hitting on that dick?' Sam looked startled, and Gabriel said. 'Eurgh! How can you even say that?'

Dean stared at Gabriel. 'What the hell-? Gabe... are you ill or something-?'

Gabriel growled. 'No! Why do you keep asking?' Sam and Dean stared at him. 'Gabe- your actually kinda scaring me now. Cant you laugh or something-?' Gabe laughed sarcastically.

Sam stared, and Dean gaped.

What the hell was going on?

**Lmao! So... has anyone got whats going on here? If not- next chapter will clear it up for you. Lmao! Kudo's if you get it! X Nic**


	37. OhMyGabe Part 2

Dean grabbed his gun from behind the sofa and pointed it at Gabriel. 'Your not Gabriel- who are you?' Gabe frowned. 'Huh-? What are you on about Den?' Dean growled. 'It's Dean you dick!'

Gabriel laughed. 'Oops.' Then he grinned. 'Game over already?' Sam grabbed the front of his shirt and slammed him into the wall. 'Who the hell are you?' he yelled, Dean still has his gun on him. Gabriel growled. 'Oi-! That hurts!' Sam frowned. 'What the hell-?'

'Let him go.'

Sam and Dean spun round to face... Gabriel-?

Dean groaned. 'What the hell's going on here?' he demanded, pointing the gun back at the "copy"

The newly arrived Gabriel sighed. 'Leave him alone Sammy.' He said, a grin on his face. 'He's human... I suppose.' Sam let him go, frowning at him.

'Who the hell are you?' he asked, eyes curious. The man shrugged his jacket back on from where Sam had nearly pulled it off. 'Hell Gabriel! I told you we'd get caught you pompous dick!' Gabriel scowled, but didn't speak.

Dean was so confused.

'Why are there two of you-?' then he realized. 'Oh crap! Not another one! Please no!' all three men stared at him, frowning. 'What?' the copy said. Sam got it now. 'Shape shifter?' the man grinned and nodded. 'Yup.' Dean smirked. 'Whats your name? Lets see if we can beat Paddy and Misha.' The copy raised an eyebrow. 'Aren't you charming (!)' but sighed and said. 'Richard Speight Jr.' in a resigned voice.

Dean sniggered. 'Why the junior?' Gabriel grinned, walked over to Richard and put an arm around his shoulder. 'Because he's a mini me!' He said happily. Richard didn't look too happy. Dean raised an eyebrow. 'So... are you a dick too?' Richard gaped. 'Im married with two kids!' Dean bit his lip. 'Oops...'

Sam laughed, and then said. 'I take it you play Gabriel in "Supernatural?" Richard grinned and nodded. 'Unfortunately.' Gabriel scowled. 'Hey-! That's an insult!' Richard grinned. 'Shut it Candyman.' Sam and Dean laughed- Gabriel was getting chewed out... by himself.

'Here-'Gabriel said, handing Richard a lollypop. 'Now shut it.' Richard raised an eyebrow. 'You know I don't kike sweet stuff- I just have to put up with it because of _you' _He poked Gabriel in the chest. Gabriel bit his lip. 'Hehe...' he laughed. Richard sighed, then pushed Gabriel's arm off. 'I gotta go- bye Den, Sam.'

Dean growled. 'It's Dean!' Richard laughed, and then turned to Gabriel, a smirk on his face.

'Guess who's working with Misha's "stuff" with him?' Gabriel's jaw dropped. 'You lucky little-!' Richard grinned. 'Loser!'

Dean was confused, then...

'If you're working on Slash, I'll freaking kill you!' Richard laughed nervously, backing away. Dean growled and ran after him. 'Ah-!' Richard yelled, running out the door... the exact same thing Misha himself had done.

Sam and Gabriel looked at each other. 'Beer?' Gabriel asked, making a pair. Sam took one. 'Cheers.'

**And here we are! It was Richard Speight Jr who plays Gabe! Well done you lot that got it! *Claps* btw- all the little facts are true about him. Richard doesn't like sweets! (Freak!) Not really- poor sod having to play Gabe though lmao! Hope you all like this little two part movie. So he works with Misha on Slash-? Now why doesn't that surprise me lmao! New chapter tomorrow :) X Nic**


	38. Troy Body Swap

'Sam! Gabriel! What the hell's happened?' Dean yelled, staring at his reflection in the mirror with horror. How could this be happening?

'Sam! Im in freaking Gabriel's body! Get me out of here!' he yelled, running into the living room to face... himself!. 'Uh-? What's happened-?' Sam said, eyes wide and in his own body. Dean ran up to himself, "Dean" looked at him, eyes wide, then snarled.

'_You get out my body you bastard! You know how hard it was to find a vessel that was actually good looking?'_

Dean stopped dead. 'Gabe-?' he gasped, then growled. 'What the hell have you done?' Dean/Gabriel's face screwed up. 'I kinda messed up a trick... were stuck like this for two hours.'

Dean in Gabriel's body gasped in horror.

'_What do you were stuck for two hours?'_

Gabriel sighed and sat down. 'Jeez Dean- your ass is so big!' he prodded "Deans" backside with a raised eyebrow. Dean growled. 'Leave my body alone!' Gabriel smirked.

This was actually gonna be fun!

**One hour and thirty minuets later**

'_Gabriel! Stop poking me!'_

Gabe looked at himself with a raised eyebrow. 'Why? Not my body!' Sam sighed- it had been non stop insults.

Dean growled, and then folded his arms. Gabriel smirked. 'I never knew I was so hot!' Dean growled again. Gabriel pouted. 'Don't do that! My vessel might get lines!' Dean stuck his tongue out.

'Jeez Dean. I don't know how you pick up chicks... your _tiny!_' Gabriel said with a look of despair. 'I feel sorry for you!' Dean gaped. 'I swear Gabe- If you take my clothes of and run around naked; I'll freaking shave all your hair off!' Gabriel's face (well, deans) turned to one of horror. 'Don't you dare!'

Sam sighed; trying to watch "Troy" he checked his watch- only ten minuets at last. Gabriel growled and ran into the bathroom, picking up a razor. 'Try anything, and I'll shave "Dick" into your arm hair!' Deans, or should that be Gabriel's? Face turned to one of horror. 'Don't you dare!' he grabbed a pair of scissors from the kitchen and pulled at a lock of Gabriel's hair. 'Oh yeah-? Try picking up chicks with a scary haircut!' Gabriel growled.

Sams watch beeped, making him sigh in relief- it was over.

Both Dean and Gabriel dropped their "weapons" as they reverted back into the correct body. Gabriel looked at his hand, and then kissed it. 'Oh I've missed you! Whats that nasty hunter been doing to you? Poor baby...' he said, and then turned to Dean with a scowl. 'You've scarred my vessel for life!'

Dean gaped. 'At least I've got balls!' Gabriel growled. 'Pervert!' Dean sniggered. 'Ha! How can you say that?'

'Shut up!' Sam yelled, staring at the pair. They glared back.

Just then, Castiel appeared.

Dean and Gabe gave each other identical, evil looks.

'I wonder what it would be like if Sam was in Cas's body?

**Ok, so Movie Night with a twist lmao! Hope you like it! Back to normal next movie. Poor Sam and Cas- swapping bodies as well? That's just pure mean! Thanks so much for the 10.000 hits! *HUGS!* next movie up soon! X Nic**


	39. Date Movie

'Sammy... I can't believe you are making me watch this!' Dean growled, folding his arms as Sam showed him the box of what they were going to watch- Date Movie.

Sam laughed. 'It's a good movie. Dead funny too!'

'_And mine.'_

The brothers didn't react as Gabriel spoke from the table top. Dean sighed in exasperation. 'One of these days, that table is gonna fall under the weight of your massive ass!' Gabe raised an eyebrow and stuck put his tongue. 'Only if you sit on it chubs!' He sniggered, and then looked at Sam.

'As I was saying- Date Movies one of mine too.' He grinned. Dean sighed and shook his head. 'Your just screwed up aren't you?' Gabe nodded. 'Very much Deany.'

The brothers rolled their eyes.

Gabriel grinned and snapped his fingers- the movie started and the lights went off.

**After the film.**

'Oh Edward! You dirty little gay-!' Gabe smirked, lying on the table and reading Breaking Dawn.

Sam and Dean glared at him- he'd read the whole honeymoon chapter out loud... adding a good more description- relishing on the details; which was making Dean feel sick.

'Gabri-_ freaking_-el! I really don't want to know!' he yelled at the angel. Gabe smirked. 'He's never heard of chocolate body paint I take it?'

Sam shoved his fingers in his ears- he really, really didn't want to know.

Dean groaned. 'Just shut the hell up!' the smirk widened. 'Why do you think I wanted to come to earth, if it wasn't for the dicks on high?' Dean rolled his eyes. 'Why.' He said in defeat, growling under his breath. Gabriel tutted. 'It's the only place that has chocolate!' he looked thoughtful. 'Sex and chocolate- preferably at the same time.'

'_Shut up!'_

Dean yelled so loudly it made Gabriel jump- the table creaked loudly, and collapsed under him, sending him crashing into a pile of wood. 'Oww!' he yelled, jumping up and rubbing his back. 'What the hell?' he demanded with a growl. Dean sniggered. 'Told you that you had a fat ass.'

Suddenly, Dean's phone went off. The three of them just sat there in silence as _"In the arms of an angel"_ started playing. Gabriel raised an eyebrow. 'Well it isn't me. I assure you.'

Sam sniggered. 'Castiel.' Gabe's grin widened to the point of breaking. 'Oh? Is there something you want to tell me?' Dean growled. 'No!' then he growled at Sam. 'Did you do this?' Sam shrugged innocently. Dean snarled and flew at him.

Gabriel sat down on the sofa, picking up Breaking Dawn again. He watched the pair tussling on the floor with a raised eyebrow.

_Humans_ he thought, shaking his head, then going back to his Breaking porn- sorry, no; Breaking Dawn.

It classed as porn in his eyes.

**Sorry I haven't updated in a little while- I've been a tad ill :( and just didn't have the energy to do both **_**"Help! My Daddy is an Archangel"**_** woo! 6.000 hits on it now, and 77 chapters. 11.000- odd on **_**Movie Night**_**. Thanks sooo much!**

**Anyway...**

**I think we all saw this coming- Gabe reading Breaking Dawn-? Right up his street lmao! Breaking Dawn is just *shakes head as words fail her* freaky! *Shivers* Hope you like this- next one up soon! 40****th**** special next! Im expecting a shape shifter to arrive- who though?;) Reviews loved! X Nic**


	40. Lost, A Mark Special

Sam yawned- it had just gone past midnight, and Dean still hadn't returned from his "trip to the bar"

He sighed- what was new. He went over to the DVD player and stuck in the "Lost" boxset.

He sighed and sat down, wondering what it was about.

A while after, he felt his eyes widen as he saw the dick on the screen.

'You. Are. Joking. Me' he said, eyes wide. He picked up his mobile and texted Dean.

"_Get your ass back; you'll never believe who I'm looking at."_

Twenty minuets later, Dean returned- albeit with a scowl on his face. 'Why'd you do that for? I was just-!'

Then he saw the screen.

'What the he-? Whats Lucifer doing on a TV show?' sam smirked, and then chucked him the box. 'Lost?' Dean read out, an eyebrow raised. 'You think it's another shape shifter? Or has Lucy finally gone native?'

Sam snorted. 'As long as his fashion sense has gotten better, I don't really care if he was wearing Speedo's' Dean groaned. 'Did you _have _to stick that freaking picture in my head?'

Sam sniggered, and then added. 'Don't forget he's in my body, not Nick's.'

Dean's face was blank, and then he growled. 'Sammy! I'd rather let that brat of Gabriel's draw great big hearts on my face again... in permanent marker thing ti-!'

'_Oi! Don't you dare diss Ly!'_

The boys spun round in their seats to face a scowling Gabriel.

'If I hear you say one more thing about her, I'll freaking cut something of that you'll soon regret!' he threatened.

Dean shut up instantly.

Gabriel smiled. 'That's better-'then he noticed the screen. 'Oh? Perving on Mark are we?' he sniggered.

The boys frowned. 'Mark? Dean asked, confused. Gabriel's smirk widened. 'Mark Pellegrino? Guy who plays Lucy-Lou in the show?'

The boys groaned.

'Another shape shifter-? Why can't they go and get proper lives!' Dean growled, folding his arms sulkily. Gabe snorted. ' You have one- how can you complain... hmm? Get out of that one Deany.'

Dean scowled, and then grinned. 'Hey- yours... Richard wasn't it? Was a bigger dick than you!'

Sam didn't like the look of Gabriel's expression- he was smirking in a way that was making him feel uneasy.

'Oh? We'll see about that-'

He snapped his fingers, and there was a crash behind them. The boys spun round to face... uh... Lucifer?

'What the hell-!' he yelled, sat on the floor, his hair all messed up and eyes bleary- he'd obviously been in bed when Gabriel "summoned" him.

'Richard-?' he asked Gabriel, standing up with a frown. Gabriel grinned. 'Marky boy!' he said happily.

Mark groaned. 'Gabriel-?' he said, shaking his tousled head. Gabe grinned. 'The one and only.' Mark sighed again, and then turned to the boys. 'Jensen? Jared? What are you doing here-?'

Dean scowled. 'Listen man- were not those freaks. Were real men.'

Mark raised an eyebrow. 'Real men? You both act like dicks in the show-'he smirked. 'And the real ones are no better.' His smirk grew. 'No wonder Lucifer wants to gank you off.'

Dean growled and leapt for him- Mark dodged, now laughing. So was Gabriel.

'Well- I can see you three are gonna get along here alright.'

Mark and Dean scowled at him, causing Gabriel to bite his lip in amusement. 'Or not.' He added, and then grinned at Mark.

'Dean thinks Lost sucks.' He told him, shaking his head in mock disgust. Mark scowled at him. 'Better than watching you try to make yourself hot-'he smirked yet again. 'When your clearly not.'

'Will you two shut up? Jeez! It's like listening to the actual thing!' Sam yelled, making Mark truly realize he was there. 'Oh? Sammy right?' Mark grinned, and then smirked. 'You're my bitch right?'

Sam gaped. 'I am not your bitch!' he yelled, now scowling.

Gabriel sniggered, and then sat down to watch the rest of Lost. He raised an eyebrow as he saw Ian Somerhalder- Damon Salvatore from "The Vampire Diaries" on the screen.

'_Hmm... Damon and Lucifer working together? Now that I'd like to see.' _He grinned again, and then looked up at the bickering trio.

'Yeah well... You look like a druggy, have hair like a tramp and gay looks!' Dean yelled at Mark, who was fully awake now, and scowling in the extreme. 'Go screw Misha for all I care! You know you want to!'

Dean growled now- this never ending slash war had reached even "Lucifer's" ears now!

Gabriel sighed- it was such a shame these kiddies couldn't get along.

'Ok, ok! Break it up gays!' He yelled, standing up. He then turned to Mark. 'When you see Rich- could you tell him the Dean/Cas fic is finished? Thought he might like to tell Misha.'

Dean gaped. 'What the hell? You shape shifters are all in this together?'

Mark grinned. 'Yup.' Dean ran at him. Gabriel grinned at Mark. 'Seeya soon!'

Mark frowned, and then felt his eyes open, then sat up- what had just happened-? He switched the lamp on next to his bed, frowning.

_What a weird freaking dream that was_ he thought, shaking his head, then switching it off- nodding off again.

**Jeez! I can safely say that this was the hardest chapter I've ever written on Movie Night lmao! Sorry for the gap between the last update- I was busy writing more to my Help! Fic, which is coming on very nicely :) chapter 84 is now up people. The next one will be different- I wont say how, but it'll be hilarious- trust me! Hope you like this one (Mark... I'd love to slap you for how hard you are to write lmao!) **

**Next chapter up very soon! X Nic**


	41. True Blood

Castiel frowned- why had his coat suddenly turned pure white.

Dean frowned too. 'What are you trying to do? Give Sammy a heart attack with your fashion sense?' Cas scowled, standing up. 'I have to go...' he looked down at his coat- it changed back to tan. He shook his head and vanished.

'_White suited him, the boring dick.'_

Dean didn't need to turn to know who it was.

'What do you want?' Dean sighed, getting up and walking over to the fridge, where Gabriel was standing, arms folded and an eyebrow raised. 'Charming (!)' he said, moving out the way as Dean opened the fridge and pulled out a beer.

'Where's Sammy?' Gabe asked with a frown, glancing around. Dean shrugged, closing the door. 'What am I? Psychic?' Gabe grinned. 'If you wa-'

'_No!'_

Gabe pouted- These Winchesters were no fun these days. He sighed and sat down on the sofa, putting his legs up. Dean walked over and shoved them off. Gabriel gave him a filthy look.

'By the way- I bought over something you'll like-' Gabe suddenly said, holding out a DVD box. Dean frowned at the title. _'"True Blood?"_' he frowned. Gabe grinned. 'Read the warnings.'

Dean grinned when he read it. 'So this is just like porn?' Gabe grinned. 'Good eh?' Dean grinned again.

'Stick it on before Sammy gets back.'

**After the film.**

'That was fantastic! Do you have the second season?' Dean asked Gabriel as the episode finished. Gabe groaned. 'No- but im gonna get it.' Dean grinned again. 'I give you permission to come over when you do.'

Gabriel smirked. 'Since when did I have to get your "permission?"'

Dean shrugged, looking back at the screen, raising an eyebrow- the girls on the show were called "Fangbangers"

No guessing what they did (!)

And there was a perfect example on the screen right now.

'-What the hell are you perverts watching?'

Gabriel and Dean turned around on the sofa, looking slightly guilty at being caught in the act.

Dean grinned. 'True Blood Sammy- sit down and watch; it's better than porn!' Gabe nodded in agreement.

Sam shook his head in disgust. 'You pair of sad asses!' he walked off into the bedroom, shutting the door behind him.

Dean raised an eyebrow. 'He's not my brother.' He told Gabriel, who sniggered. Then they both turned back to the screen.

'Hate porn do we? Well... whats this then?' Dean said when he dropped his phone in the bedroom, and it went under Sam's bed.

Sam went bright red, trying to get Dean out the room; but he wouldn't budge.

He'd spotted a couple of DVD's under the bed. He pulled one out, jumping away from his brother, who was trying to pull it out of his grip.

'You lying little bitch.' Dean smirked, and then scowled. 'Leave my porn alone! Go get your own!'

Gabriel poked his head around the door, frowning. 'What did I miss?'

Dean smirked and held up the DVD, making Gabe grin slowly. 'Welcome to the club Sammy- its about time.' He told Sam with another grin.

Sam scowled and leapt up.

'I am nothing like you pair of perverted jerks! Why don't you go away and grow a pair?' then he growled at Gabriel. 'And you! You need to keep your freaking pants on! You're worse than Dean when he's drunk out his face!'

Gabriel grinned. 'I'll take that as a compliment then.'

Sam growled and gave up. Gabe walked in and sat down next to him. 'This is the Big Boys club- do you really wanna stay a reject?' he asked him, caramel eyes faking concern. Sam growled.

'Just get out!' he yelled at the pair. They exchanged looks. Dean sighed and said to Gabe.

'More True Blood?' Gabriel nodded. 'Definitely.'

**A few minuets later**.

The perverts grinned as Sam came in and sat between them, a resigned look upon his face. Gabe put his arm around his shoulder. 'Welcome to the club Sammy boy.'

Sam scowled, folding his arms in defiance.

**I blame my friend Emma for this one lmao! Were sitting in forensic science at college, and she suddenly says. "Porn under Sam's bed" talk about random lmao! Hope you like this chapter- the next one will be up tomorrow. True Blood... what can I say? Its good... but a bit over the top lmao! People who've seen it- season one, the girl hanging from the ceiling by her hands scene... eww! When my gran comes down the stairs and sees it, she nearly dies of shock and accuses me of watching porn lmao! Na-ah! It's just another freaky vampire TV show. Hope you like! Thanks all X Nic 12.000 hits very soon! :D**


	42. 12000 hits Celebration Competition!

**Supernatural Season Challenge **

Hey everyone! Not an update yet I'm afraid. But theres one coming up later.

But im happy to announce, im holding a supernatural writing competition!

Details below-

**The Challenge**

Anyone can enter!

All you need to do is write a short Supernatural fic of about 500 words or more.

Just pick _one_ of these words;

**Spring**

**Summer **

**Autumn**

**Winter**

When you've chosen one, write a short fic about whatever pops into your head when you think about that word- as long as it contains the Winchesters, your good to go! You may add any other characters from Supernatural if you wish!

_(No slash thank you!)_

**The prize**

I will write the winner a 1000 word Supernatural story- it's your choice what about (again, no slash thanks!) and if you wish, you may also choose the next movie the boys will watch.

**To enter**

First of all, let me know via Review or Inbox if you are interested. Then tell me which way you would like to submit your story- DocX or as a new story.

You don't have to tell me what you are going to write about straight away if you don't want to! It's up to you if you want to let me wait for a surprise or not :)

**Deadline**

The deadline for the final entry will be midnight Sunday 19th September (might extend it if I get more time of college- will let all entrants know if so)

_If anyone has any queries or questions- I'll be happy to go over them with you on Inbox or on my forum page._

Thanks all! Looking forward to reading your stories and write the winners!

X Nicola


	43. Results And Next Competition!

Its midnight...

And he results are in!

Thanks to everyone who has entered! I was shocked so many wanted to have a go :D Thanks again!

Anyhoo! The results

_*Drum roll*_

In third place, with the fic- **"Winter"** is **Luckypixi!** With the cute little snowball fight!

In second place, and winning a 500 word fic... is **Arlena4815162342!** With the fic **"To be jolly"** which featured trying to tell Castiel what hot chocolate was... lmao!

And! Our winner of the 10.000 hits competition? With the prize of a 1000 word fic-?

**TV Junkie93!**

With the fic **"Are you there god? It's me Castiel." **_*Claps*_ well done! Marvellous! The little fic was brilliantly written!

Thanks to everyone who entered! There will be another competition very soon! When we hit 13.000 and I've wrote the winners fics.

Thanks again to all!

X Nic

I'll get in touch with the winner (s) soon!

_**(And!**__ Due to 13.000 just been hit, so I deleted the original results) I'll announce the next one now! And it'll be until Thursday this time!_

_**New compo-**_

**Archangel Challenge **

_Yes! It's _Archangels_ this time!_

_Pick one- yes, Lucifer is include!_

_Write a short fic of whatever comes to mind! Be creative- that's the only real rule! _

_(Except the slash again- no slash please!)_

_Let me know in reviews or inbox if you are entering!_

_Looking forward to this one!_

_Can't wait to read your entries!_

_X Nic_


	44. AvP

Dean sighed; raising the bottle of beer to his lips, his eyes on the TV- Sam had put a movie on. Something called _Aliens VS Predator_ it was pretty good to be honest- two big bad asses fighting was brilliant!

Then Sam came stumbling in. Dean raised an eyebrow at him.

'Where you been?' he enquired, frowning. Sam sighed, taking his coat of and sitting beside his brother.

He sighed again. 'I think Gabriel's gone gay.'

Dean just stared. 'What the hell-?' Sam laughed weakly. 'He keeps saying I'm a chick.' Dean snorted. 'Oh, we know that-'

'_Cuz your hot then your cold! Your yes then your no-!'_

the boys spun around to see the "gay" himself, singing Katy Perry's _"Hot and cold_" . Dean sighed- Gabe wasn't gay...

He was drunk.

He grinned at the pair, a bottle of Baileys in his hand. Sam groaned. 'How many of them have you had?'

Gabriel grinned, then finished it. 'Only about thirty.'

Dean nearly choked.

'That is so wrong!' he said weakly. Gabe frowned, and then plonked himself down in between the boys. He grinned now when he saw the movie. 'oh I love this one!' he said happily, clapping his hands enthusiastically.

Dean rolled his eyes, then looked at Sam- he nodded to the kitchen. They got up and went over.

'Dean... what the hell are we gonna do? He's freaking insane!' Sam said, but Dean was rummaging through a bag full of stuff.

'Aha!' he said triumphantly, pulling the bottle out. Sam smirked at it. 'Good thinking!' Dean poured a glass of beer into a glass, and then put the pills into them, watching them dissolve.

'Hey Gabe- here' Dean said, handing the angel the glass, which he took and drank in one gulp.

Sam and Dean grinned slyly at each other.

**After the film**

Sam and Dean were scowling- Gabriel, now the sleeping pills had worked their magic, was snoring so loudly they couldn't even watch the end of the film.

'Does he ever shut up?' Dean growled, poking the angel in the side, making him snort and jolt awake.

'Huh? What happened?' he said blearily, sitting up.

Dean rolled his eyes.

'Go back to sleep.'

Gabe frowned.

**Short little new film:) been a little busy on the other fics and college work to update this one- updated more frequently now, promise! **

**Btw, slots for the **_**"Archangel competition"**_** –details on previous page- still open! I'm extending the judging til Saturday now- college crap/homework again x_x Thanks for the massive attention on this fic! X Nic**


	45. Doctor Who with a twist!

'Uhh-? Sam... Where are we?'

Dean coughed and opened his eyes. Sam stared around the place- it was massive, and in the centre was a circular control panel with a pulsating tube of bright blue light going up and down.

'Where the hell are we!' Dean yelled, kicking the consol.

'How-? How did you just-?'

Sam and Dean turned to see a young man in a black pinstriped suit and plimsolls. He was staring at the pair with wide bright brown eyes, his shock of brown hair tousled. 'Who are you two? And how did you get in here!' he said to them.

Sam tried to speak, but Dean butted in. 'Where the hell are we?'

The man blinked. 'Your in the TARDIS. My TARDIS.'

Sam's eyes widened as he realized. 'Oh crap...' he groaned. The other pair looked at him curiously. Sam sighed. 'What were we watching before we blacked out?'

Dean groaned in realization now. 'Doctor Who.'

They turned to the Doctor, who was staring at them in a confused way. 'Who are you?' he asked. Dean grinned. 'Where's your chick?'

The Doctor frowned. 'What? Who are you two?' he was starting to get annoyed. Sam grinned. 'Can I see your Sonic Screwdriver?'

Dean snorted. 'Just not the one in your pants.'

The Doctor was speechless. 'I-! You-! Your bonkers! Your totally, insanely bonkers!'

Dean snorted. 'Says the guy who didn't snog Rose until season four.'

The Doctor was speechless. 'What are you-? And how did you get in my TARDIS?' he demanded.

Sam and Dean groaned- Gabriel had put them in the TV show "Doctor Who"

Dean pouted at him. 'No Rose or Martha?'

The Doctor shook his head, still scowling.

Sam sighed and took pity on the Time Lord.

'We like... uhh... come from another world.' He shrugged. 'In our world, your life is a TV show.'

The Doctor raised an eyebrow. 'My life is a TV show?' he looked thoughtful. 'That sounds fun actually!'

Swam grinned and asked again. 'Can I see the Sonic?'

The Doctor didn't move for a second, then went over to-

'Ha! He has Cas's coat!' Dean burst out.

Sam gave him a filthy look, the Doctor following his lead.

When Sam had the Sonic in his hands, it was like giving candy to a baby. He never spoke again.

Dean, however, was getting the tour.

'So...' Dean asked as they headed past a wardrobe with every kind of clothes you could think of.

'Have you ever got it on with a chick?'

The Doctor gaped, and then said. 'That's rude! That's... so rude!' Dean rolled his eyes, and then said under his breath. _'Denial'_

The Doctor smirked, then said, placing a fez on his head. 'I'd rather go shoot something.'

Dean's eyes narrowed as he realized. He grabbed the Doctor's arm, and then dragged him back to the main room. He slammed him to the wall and yelled. 'Gabriel! Show your freaking ugly face now!'

The Doctor frowned. 'Wha-? I don't know any Gabriel!' Dean plucked the fez from his head, smirking.

'And for your information; David Tennant wasn't the one who wore a fez- it was Matt Smith.'

The Doctor groaned. 'Damnit! How stupid am I?'

Sam walked up to them just in time to see him change back, and then push Dean off him.

'What do you think?' Gabe grinned, looking down at his outfit.

Sam and Dean scowled.

'Stop fumbling with your fez and take us back now!' Dean demanded. Gabe pouted, pulling on the "Cas coat" and looking down admirably at it. Sam rolled his eyes.

'Gabe... be serious.'

Gabriel grinned. 'Alright "Slitheen?"' Sam's scowl was back. Gabe sighed and snapped his fingers.

The interior of the TARDIS vanished, and they were faced with the 10th Doctor in the TARDIS.

Sam and Dean sighed in relief- they were back.

'Right! I've got a new outfit!' Gabriel said happily- he was still wearing the Doctors outfit. Then he grinned at Dean.

'Still wanna see my Sonic Screwdriver?'

Dean scowled. 'No I freaking don't!'

Gabe pouted.

**Doctor Who with a twist! Thought I'd have a go at a way similar to **_**"Changing Channels"**_** after watching it for the first time a few days ago. And yes- I nearly died laughing at "Nutcracker!" lmfao! Seriously... lmfao! I loved the 10****th**** Doctor (David Tennant) and am proud to say I well and truly bawled my eyes out when he regenerated. But hell! I love Matt Smith even more even more now lmao! But as you have probably guessed- my fave character is The Master. Freaky nutcase evil psycho Time Lord-?**

**Love it;D**

**The next movie will be up soon! Competiton will close tomorrow at midnight! (uk time) so keep those entries for the "Archangel challenge" coming in! thanks all! X Nic**


	46. Archangel Results

**Contest Results**

Okie'dokie people! The results are in of my Archangel competition!

Theres no 3rd+2nd place this time- it was real real hard to pick the winner... but here we are!

Presenting! The winner of "Archangel Challenge"

**Ais541890! **

With the fic-

"_A True Warrior Of Heaven: Raphael."_

Freaking brilliant stuff! Well done!

And yup! You win a short Spn fic of your choice!

Thanks to everyone who entered! The stories were so unique and innovating!

Next competition and update very soon!

Also... **thanks soooo much for the 15.000 hits!**

I wish I could hug you all! Oh well- I am as you read this!

(sorry if your eyes pop out during hugging session lmao!)

thanks again! X Nic


	47. Ghost Rider

'_Get off my laptop you freaking dick!'_

Gabriel jumped in shock at Sam's angry voice. He grinned, nodding at the screen.

'Care for a look?'

Sam ran forwards and snatched the device away before Gabriel could do anything. Sam glanced at the site, then snarled.

'Stop all this freaking Slash crap now! Sam/Gabriel is freaking wrong and... Well, it's disgusting!' Sam yelled, advancing on the angel.

Gabe pouted. 'N'aww! But I thought you'd like it Sammy! We'd have such good times!' he shrugged. 'Or if you'd rather dump me for Lucifer... your choice.'

'_Who's dumping Lucifer?'_

Sam groaned as his brother, Dean, returned. He was now frowning at the pair. 'Come on! Spill- whose going out with who?' he grinned, setting the beer and DVD case down on the tabletop, then turning to them with a frown.

Gabe grinned. 'Sams my little doggy!'

Dean smirked. 'Woof (!)' he said sarcastically, making Sam scowl and shut down his laptop.

'Just piss off! Both of you! You're meant for each other!'

Gabriel and Dean looked at each other, eyes wide. 'Uh... no?' Dean just said, but to his horror, Gabriel grinned, that look in his eye that he always had before pulling a prank.

'Come here Dean Baby!' He winked. Dean pulled his gun out and pointed at the angel.

'If you don't get out, I'm gonna shoot you in the balls...' he cocked the gun. 'I mean it.'

Gabriel grinned. 'And risk your own when it doesn't work on me? Nice try Deany, but nope.'

Dean put the gun down with a scowl.

Freaking candy asshole...

Gabriel grinned and clapped his hands together. 'What we got to watch anyway? Please say its season two off True Blood! I'm in the mood for some human/vampire action.'

Sam gave him a disgusted look, and Dean just said.

'It's Ghost Rider.'

_After the film_

'_I'm on the Highway to Hell!'_

Dean growled as the freaking angel sang AC/DC's song for the twentieth time.

'If you say that once more, you really will be when I'm through with you!' he snarled. Gabriel stopped singing and grinned.

'Whatcha gonna do then Deany?' he said, all smug. Sam rolled his eyes- constant bickering between the pair was actually pretty normal.

Dean grinned. 'Lure you with candy into a trap, and then dunk you in nice, hot, burning holy oil sound good to you? Oh! And a nice sprinkle of freaking chocolate chips!'

Gabriel stopped grinning, and folded his arms with a scowl.

'You no fun Deany!' he muttered under his breath.

The brothers rolled their eyes.

'Well, you're not exactly a little angel sitting on a cloud in a toga and playing the harp...' Dean grinned. 'Where's the halo dick?' Gabriel raised an eyebrow, and then grinned.

'You wanna see me in a toga-? Oh you naughty boy!' he smirked, that look back.

Sam realized. 'Don't you dare! I'll never forgive you if you do that!' he yelled. Gabriel smirked.

'Too late Sammy boy!'

Sam and Dean sighed, averting their eyes from the sight of Gabriel in a white toga.

'I'm gonna be scarred for life.' Sam just said to his brother with a sigh.

Dean nodded.

'For definite. Screw the devil- it's a gay in a dress that's gonna kill us.'

**A/N: AND YESS! Movie Night is back! Sorry for the suckish updates- been busy on my new fic- the follow on of "Help! My daddy is an archangel!" called "Like Father, Like Son." Have a read! You wont be disappointed! New and old readers loved- you don't have to read the first fic either- theres enough detail in there already for ya all! Anyhoo... More Movie Nights coming soon! Reviews much, much loved! X Nic**


	48. Family Guy!

'_Woohoo! Family Guy!'_

Sam raised an eyebrow at Dean, who was nearly running around the motel room with the boxset.

Castiel stared at the eldest Winchester brother, who was getting excited over a TV show... sad.

Dean plonked himself down beside Cas as Sam put the DVD in.

Sam sighed- Dean hadn't shut up about wanting to watch this stupid, damn TV show. He'd never seen it before, so it was something new at least.

Sam sighed as the opening credits started.

'Its gonna be a long night.' He told Cas, who nodded, looking bored and dreary.

**After the Show...**

'_Its seems today, that all you see, is violence in movies and sex on TV! Sing it Sammy!'_

'_Dean! Get of that table now!'_

Sam was scowling up at his brother, who had decided to try and imitate the beginning... by dancing on the tabletop.

Castiel frowned- humans were so weird. That show had confirmed it.

The characters were insane- a talking, alcoholic, horny dog? A criminal mastermind, diabolical baby that was most likely possessed by Lucifer himself?

How could they even talk to each other?  
These questions had Cas's head buzzing- it was impossible.

Dean sat down, picking up a beer.

'Alright Lois?' he smirked at Sam, who scowled.

'Shut up Quagmire!'

Dean was grinning now. 'Do you really want me to start saying "Giggity Giggity?"'

Sam groaned- Dean was more Herbert the Pervert nowadays.

But their was one problem...

He turned to Cas- Dean got the gist.

'Who's Cas?' Sam frowned. Castiel scowled. 'I don't want to be called a stupid name like that!'

Dean suddenly thought of the perfect one.

So did Sam

They looked at each other, grinning.

'Meg!' they yelled together.

Castiel just scowled.

Now he was a teenage loser!

**A/N: *Shush* I'm supposed to be studying ;) anyhoo- Family Guy! Woohoo! Love it! Stewie is my fave :) **

**There wont be any updates tomorrow- as its my birthday!:D:D Woohoo! Thanks soo much for the fics you guys have wrote as a present! *huggles* I loved them all! **

**thanks for the 16.500 hits! :O its insane! Thanks all! X Nic**

**Whats your favourite chapter so far? I'm curious lmao!**


	49. American Pie

Gabriel was so bored- there was nothing to do here in this town, so he popped to the next one...

And immediately found something to do.

The Winchester's were at a motel, watching American Pie.

Gabriel grinned- he'd made this one too. It was just too much fun not to.

He smirked and vanished.

_'Hey guys.'_

'Damnit!' Dean very nearly yelled in shock as he appeared between the boys on the sofa. Sam sighed. 'Do you ever get bored of doing that?

Gabriel grinned and shook his head. 'Nope, never.'

Dean growled. 'Well if your not gonna piss of, would you mind shutting up? I'm trying to watch the Sherminator.'

Gabriel stifled a snigger- that poor guy didn't have a clue what was going on when he appeared in that bedroom, and Gabriel had said. "Just act as if ya gonna do her... okay?" he'd nodded, frowning, and complied.

Then he spotted a table- it had been a while since he'd sat on one...

Due to the ass busting last time.

He grinned and vanished, reappearing on it a moment later with a bag of chocolate fudge.

Dean snarled at the loud chewing sound.

'Gaybriel! Shut the hell up!' He roared at the angel, who threw abit at him, hitting the hunter in the eye.

Sam watched in surprise as Dean leapt up, almost snarling in anger and pain.

8'Oops.' Gabriel smirked, placing the bag down and folded his arms. '1eez Dean- stop being such a coward!' Then he smirked again

'Would you like me to bring Lucy-Lou here again?'

The boys yelled 'No!' At the same time. Gabriel pouted, but just then, Deans phone rang.

Gabriel rolled his eyes and fixed them back on the TV- yep, everyone was getting laid.

He remembered that the pretty little stagehand had given him the inspiration for the... uh... "webcam incident" on the movie. Jeez was she bad in bed...

Dean switched it off, making Gabriel yell. 'Oi!' Dean scowled. 'Look Dick- we've got a job to do, now why don't you scuttle off and find some poor innocent girl to annoy?'

Gabriel grinned, getting of the table. 'I think I will- you two are so boring..' He looked at Sam, cocking his head. 'Hmm...' then he had it-

He snapped his fingers, making Sam's hair go bright red. He yelled at the angel in anger, but that angel was too busy yelling.

'Holy fudge! It's the freaking Devil! He even has the hair to match! Naughty, kinky boy!'

He smirked and vanished.

Dean frowned at his brother, then smirked, saying.

'Ya know? He was right about the kin-'

_'Shut up. Seriously Dean... Shut up.'_

Dean shrugged, picking up his beaten leather jacket, humming "Dance with the Devil"

Sam snarled, and Dean ran for it.

* * *

**Lordy, Lordy! It's been a while! Man... Well, American Pie! Epic film! Watching it at the moment on TV, which is where the idea came from. Well, that and a certain perverted angel. Sorry its a little short, kinda dry for ideas atm:( More updates soon! Promise! X Nicola**


	50. Nixxy and Jazpar

Little Phoenix Agate was staring at the photo of Sam and Dean, head tilted curiously.

She'd not seen them in ages- she missed pulling Sam's hair most of all. Phoenix peered around, looking for one of her sisters or Jazpar. They weren't there.

Phoenix stood up and then walked into the kitchen to face her daddy.

'Daddy?' She asked, staring up at him with big bronze eyes. Gabriel looked down. 'Yup Nix?' She grinned.

'I want to see unca Sam and Dean!'

Gabriel blinked in surprise- he'd forgotten all about those pair of pin-head's in the current events.

Then he grinned. 'Sure Nixxy!' He picked her up and put her on his shoulders.

'Let's go wreak some havoc.' He added with a laugh, then vanished.

* * *

_Elsewhere..._

'Err... Sam-?'

Sam looked up from his laptop on the motel bed. 'Hmm?' he inquired. Dean raised an eyebrow and held up the DVD box.

'Pokemon Hero's Sammy? Are you sure your not a chick?'

Sam blinked in surprise- he was pretty sure that had been Cloverfield.

_'Well, we couldn't well have Nixxy watching that. Do you want her to blow up the house having nightmares?'_

Sam and Dean groaned, they didn't have to look up to see who it was.

But-?

'Sammy! Dean!' Nix said happily, fighting her dads grip and pouncing on them. Then she looked inquisitively at Sam.

Then grinned cheekily... and Sam's hair turned bright pink.

Sam groaned. 'Please Nix! Not pink!'

Phoenix grinned, then plonked herself between the boys, grinning widely.

'Bring it on!' She said happily.

Dean raised an eyebrow at Gabriel's blank expression. 'What have you been teaching her?' he asked, eyebrow still raised. Gabriel shrugged in defeat.

'Blame Jasper.'

Dean snorted. 'Excuses.'

Gabriel gave him a filthy look before sitting his old favorite- the table.

**After the film...**

_'Nixxy! Stop that now!'_

Phoenix grinned, staring up at the big, very much alive Latias and Latios that she'd made.

Latias was so pretty and red!

Gabriel had tried everything to make them vanish, but, even though she was only five... she was still hell of a lot more powerful as a Nephilim.

Great (!)

_'Nixxy? What are you doing?'_

Phoenix stopped trying to make Dean wear a party hat, and turned, grinning.

'Jazpar!' She said happily, running over to her big brother Jasper and into his arms.

Jasper chuckled. 'What's going on? And why are there Pokemon in the room?' He sighed, looking down at Phoenix. 'Are they your new friends?'

Phoenix nodded, letting him go and running over to the pair, patting the Latias with a big grin upon her face.

Jasper turned to his father now, who had clips in his hair with Poke ball's on. He tilted his head.

'Ya know Gabe-? That kinda suits you.'

The Winchester's watched as Gabriel scowled, then lept for his son.

Phoenix was sat on Latias, frowning at the pair of idiots.

So she grinned and turned them into a pair of Pikachu's.

Sam and Dean stared at each other, at a loss for words.

Movie night was insane!

**

* * *

Phoenix, Gabriel's five year old daughter was just begging me to go on Movie Night lmao! She and Jasper appear in Story 6 of my Help! My daddy is an Archangel! fic. in the fic "Like Father, Like Son" Phoenix is a right little devil! Forget angel! Hope you liked this little 50th chapter special! X Nic**


	51. 20,000 hit special with Dickariah

Dean was hunting...

Through the DVD rack.

There was nothing of interest- it was Twilight... or Eclipse.

How bout neither? They could both burn for all he cared! Stupid fudging sparkly dicks...

Then he felt a tap on his shoulder. Dean turned to face Gabriel, who was grinning as usual. He held out a DVD, saying. 'Trust me- watch it.' which made Dean raise an eyebrow.

'This better not be one of your tricks.'

Gabriel raised an eyebrow, poking Dean with the DVD. He took it, then Gabriel said.

'Please don't die of a heart attack- you two are so much fun to play around with.'

When Dean looked up, he was frowning. 'What are you talking about?' Gabriel grinned, then turned away towards the door.

'Love to stay and chat Deany, but I've got things to do- three things.' He turned back to the hunter briefly and winked, then vanished.

* * *

Dean looked down at the DVD- Scary Movie-? What the-?

He shook his head, then walked back to the motel.

Sam raised an eye at the DVD- where had he heard that before-?

But, shoving it all to the back of his head, he pushed the DVD into the player, glancing back at Dean, who was staring at the static on the TV with blank eyes. What was up with him-?

He looked at the TV, but there was nothing. Sam frowned, but stuck the DVD in.

'So...' Sam started as the film came on. 'Why'd Gabriel give you this?'

Dean shrugged, raising the beer to his lips. 'As long as it isn't one of his porn DVD's... I don't care. We all know what sick, perverted humor he has.' He smirked at Sam. 'Nutcracker?'

Sam scowled now. 'Shut it Jerk, or I'll ask him to do the same to you!'

Dean smirked.

'Whatever Bitch.'

* * *

_After the film..._

_'Dean? Are you ok?'_

Sam stood in front of the bathroom door, half laughing.

The door opened to reveal a very nauseous looking Dean. 'Please say I didn't see that-' he started, but ducked back inside.

Sam sniggered- sure, he felt sick himself... but at least he didn't leg it to the loo and literally throw up.

Then again; Zacharia was enough to make anyone do the Dean. But seeing him like that...

Disturbing!

Especially seeing the "Sheriff" in underwear.

That was the point Dean ran out of the room like Snape confronted with shampoo- very, very fast.

Dean eventually came out the bathroom, looking a little green- but his troubles *cough* horrors weren't over just yet.

They turned to see the dick himself sat on the sofa, ankles crossed and watching the movie.

'Hello boys.' he grinned, not looking up at them. Dean growled, then tried to speak, but couldn't get the words out. Zacharia frowned now. 'Whats wrong Deany?'

He finally managed to point at the TV, in which the angel turned to look at it.

Then he started laughing.

'Oh, thats just Kurt Fuller you idiot.'

Sam frowned now. 'Even you have a shape shifter?' Zach nodded. 'Duh (!) idiot.' Dean scowled. 'You almost gave me heart attack!'

_'I thought I told ya not to have one! Ya stupid muttonheads!'_

The pair turned to see Gabriel, who had his head cocked and was staring curiously at Zachariah... then smirked.

'Hello Zachy!' He grinned.

Zachariah's eyes were wide as he stood up. 'Gabriel-?'

Gabriel rolled his eyes

'Thousands of years later, and your an even bigger baldy dick!'

Zachariah scowled now. 'How dare you!' Gabriel smirked, shrugging as he did so. 'You killed my damn mermaids! Poor Ariel! What were you expecting? Be thankful it was your hair that vanished and nothing else!' The smirk grew.

'Dickariah.'

Zachariah growled, then went for the pesky archangel, who dodged and vanished- Zach vanished too, no doubt to give chase.

The brothers looked at each other, faces blank for a second, then started laughing.

It looked like they weren't the only brothers to play tricks on each other.

* * *

**20,000 hits! OMG! Thanks soooooo much!**

**Anyhoo... I was flicking though channels at 3am the other day, and saw Scary Movie. Never watched it before... **

**So you can guess where the lemonade went- all over the screen when I saw him LMAO! **

**LMAO**

**that is all that can be said about that movie! If you've not watched it, its a pisstake of horror films... and hell is it funny! Even without Zach boy with very nearly nothing on, its a Scream!**

**More films/tv shows coming soon! **

**_-Soon-_ Vampire Diaries S2, True Blood S2, Leverage and loaaddss more! **

**Thanks! X Nic**


	52. Final Destination 3

'_Final Destination 3-? Hang on...'_

Dean frowned, staring at the box cover. 'Isn't this one of Gaybriel's?' Sam nodded. 'Thought you might like to give it a go- the first was rather good.'

Dean snorted, chucking the DVD box behind the sofa. Unbeknown to the pair, the scowling archangel who'd heard every word cleared his throat loudly and the brothers either looked up of around.

'Are you calling my movies crap?' Gabriel scowled, walking forwards with his arms folded. Dean grinned. 'Yeah. Yeah we are.' Gabriel scowled, then snapped his fingers, making Dean's hair grow to his shoulders.

'Hey-! You fuc-!'

Gabriel tutted, turfing him of the sofa. 'Language Deano.'

He just made a very rude hand gesture, and Sam rolled his eyes. 'Look- change Dean back and we'll watch your damn movie.' Gabriel raised an eyebrow. 'Both of them?'

Dean froze. ' Whadda ya mean both of them?' Gabriel grinned. 'Oh, you'll just love the second one. Courtesy of Richard.' Dean's eyes widened. 'Oh no- your not doing that again! No more shapshifter movies with your ass in it!'

Gabriel winked. 'Oh your defo gonna see my ass in it!' Sam groaned. 'Look- both of you just shut up! Why don't you just kiss and be done?'

Dean and Gabriel looked at each other, disgust was in Deans face, but Gabriel winked. 'Later babe?' Dean gave him a filthy look. 'Go hook up with Samantha!'

Sam was scowling now. 'Why are you always pairing up one way or another? This isn't a Slash world!' Gabe looked impressed by Sam's outburst, but still smirked and said.

'Sammy and Deano, sitting in the tree, k i s s i ng! First comes blood, then comes carnage... then comes Sammy JR in the bashed up Impala carriage!

The brothers just stared. 'If you were ever a lil kid...' Dean started. 'You were dropped on your head more times that can be counted.'

Gabriel shrugged. 'Ya love it really.'

Sam snorted. 'Lets just watch this crap already.'

* * *

_After the movie..._

'Your such a sick ass!'

Dean was scowling at the angel who had thought of this damn idea- killing teenagers on a roller coaster, and the ones that survived were burned in a tanning salon, head smashed in through a drive through... it was so screwed up!

Gabriel shrugged. 'I didn't kill the chicks- the dressing room was occupied while their stunt doubles got the chop, crash, burn or slash... hey! That rhymes!'

Dean clapped his hand sarcastically. 'Well done Poet laureate Gaybriel (!)' Gabriel scowled. 'Mrs. Winchester.' Dean raised an eyebrow. 'Oh? I thought that was Sam?' The angel just shrugged. 'You're both freaks, so it doesn't matter.'

'So, anymore Final Destinations?' Sam asked him. Gabriel nodded. 'Yuppa- few more, and the second one. Even a 3D one now! I'm so cool!' Dean raised an eyebrow. 'Ok fairycake, you can shut up now.'

Gabriel shrugged. 'Trust me- save ya moaning and groaning for the next film- I've not even seen it yet, but Richie says it's a saddun' all the way through...' his eyes widened. 'They better not kill me off!'

Sam and Dean smirked at each other. 'Oh, heres to hoping!' Dean said, raising his bottle of beer to the ceiling.

The angel just sulked, then threw the next DVD at him, catching him in the face, making Dean swear loudly.

'Adrift?' Sam frowned, staring at the front cover. Then he smirked. 'Your gonna drown!'

Gabriel stuck his tongue out. 'They'll never kill me off!'

* * *

**Well, the inspiration for this chapter is on TV atm lmao! Writing this while watching- Final Destination 3. Lovely jubbly! **

**21,000 hits! Wow... thanks! Don't know what to say tbh lmao! **

**Anyhoo- happened across a film with Richard in last week while flicking through channels lmao! Called "Adrift" so we'll finally get a movie with him in on Movie Night lmao! **

**It'll be up very soon! And it'll be a funny one; I garentee you all. X Nic**


	53. Adrift

Gabriel was sat between the boys, looking smug.

'Oh yeah, I'm invincible' He smirked.

Sam raised an eyebrow, looking at the back of the box. 'You do know Richard helped write it?' Gabriel shrugged. 'The guy wouldn't kill himself off!'

Dean raised an eyebrow, then snagged Sams laptop, flipping it open. Sam frowned. 'What are you doing?'

Dean grinned. 'Googling.' Gabriel raised an eyebrow, then snapped his fingers, causing the laptop to slam down rather painfully onto Deans fingers.

'Owww! You son of a bitch!' He yelled, nursing his fingers. Gabriel grinned. 'Oh well Deano- why don't you just sit back and enjoy the show? You're bound to see me in swimming t-'

_'I don't want to freaking know!'_ Dean yelled at the archangel, who just shrugged innocently. 'Your loss Deany.'

Dean smiled sarcastically.

'Bite me.'

The eyebrow raised. 'Is that wise?' He mused, arms folded at the hunter.

Dean groaned, then sat back, sulking.

Gabriel grinned, then sat back himself, pressing play on the remote.

'Bring on the naked chicks!'

* * *

**After the film...**

Gabriel was speechless, staring at the screen with his mouth open, while the pair either side of him roared in laughter.

'They... they killed me-!' He just said, mouth still wide. Then he scowled. 'Smacking your head on the propeller-? Thats how Richie decided to kill me off-? I'm fuming! How embarrassing! Sure- dying in a naked chicks arms is better than drowning... but _come on!_'

Dean was still laughing his head off. 'Invincible? My ass you are!' He snorted.

Gabriel glared. 'Oh yeah-?' he raised a hand, then snapped his fingers.

_'Gabriel! I swear to God I will _kill _you if ever you do that again!'_

The boys turned around to see a very pissed of copy, eyes narrowed at the angel. Gabriel had his arms folded, glaring too.

'And why the _hell _did you kill me off in such a ridiculous manner?' He demanded. Richard scoffed, catching the title of the DVD, then shrugged. 'My film, not yours.

Gabriel was scowling again, then, to the bothers surprise, both vanished.

Dean blinked in surprise, then sighed and sat down on the sofa. Sam did too.

'Man we're getting too old for all this.' he sighed.

Dean blinked in surprise, then scowled.

'Are you calling me old?' He demanded. Sam looked thoughtful. 'Well...' he raised a hand, prodding his brothers hair, then sighing.

'I think I saw a grey hair then.'

Deans mouth fell open, and he glared at his younger brothers hair. 'Well...' he started with a smirk. 'At least I have hair... not girl-curls.'

Sam scowled, then pushed his brother of the sofa. Dean stood up, the took his shoe off, a smirk upon his face again.

Sam held up his hands. 'Errmm... surely we can talk about this-?'

Dean lobbed it, and Sam ducked.

The shoe smashed through the window, making both brothers freeze.

'Umm...' Dean said, then there was an angry knock on the front of the motel room. He chuckled nervously at Sam, then shoved him forwards.

'All yours bro.'

Sam smiled sarcastically.

'Thanks (!)

* * *

**Oops! forgot to put this one up! Anyhoo- Adrift, or Open Water 2 is soooo damn sad! And it's not just him dying either! Awesome film, recommend it strongly. (just bring tissues lmao)  
**

**Oh! Might be another (christmas special) MN up later! Thanks all! very nearly 23,000 hits! *Brain blows up* Thanks again! X Nic**


	54. The Vampire Diaries S2

'Say Dean...'

'Wha-?'

Sam rolled his eyes at his brothers half asleep expression. Well, at least he thought it was. It transpired after a moment that he was simply drunk. He sighed, then said. 'Do you remember those movie nights we used to have before everything kicked off?'

'What? You being Sammy McKinky?'

Sams expression became skeptical, then he went. 'Thanks (!) Sir Drunk.'

Dean just held up a thumb, then said. 'Yeah, I do. Why? Not thinking of watching a chick flick are you? Because I will seriously call Cas and get him to knock you out for the night. Or I'll just get this beer bottle and-'

'Vampire Diaries season two catch up is on.'

'Oh. Oh ok. Saves me bashing you now.'

Sam rolled his eyes, then went to sit down, but there wasn't enough room, so he raised an eyebrow, then ended shoving him of to just get some space. Dean scowled. 'Fat ass.'

He raised an eyebrow now once more. 'Oh yeah? At least I'm not the one stuffing my face with burgers and beer.'

'You missed out pie bitch.'

Sam scoffed, trying not to laugh- Dean was impossible to reason with when he was in a pissy drunken mood, so Sam grabbed the remote and turned over the channel to the one showing the Vampire Diaries catch- up.

He looked over at Dean, who smirked. 'I remember this- that Katherine chick impersonated Elana-'

'Elena.'

'Whatever nerd.'

Sam rolled his eyes, and Dean continued. 'So- Damon snogged Katherine, thinking it was Elena... urgh... imagine if I thought you were a chick from behind.'

'Leave my hair alone!'

'Oh yeah! I forgot about that Princess.'

Sam groaned, shaking his head.

This was going to be an "abusive" night (!)

* * *

**After the film**

'Mine!'

'No! I called dibs!'

'Yeah! In your head!'

'Shut it princess! She's mine!'

_'Both of ya shut up! I claimed her ages ago idiots!'_

The pair looked forwards and frowned at the archangel. 'Where have you been?' Dean frowned at him. Gabriel raised an eyebrow. 'Apart from avoiding Sammy here out of fear of being hit on, around.'

Sam scowled, and Gabriel put his hands together. 'Anyway. Katherine naked in the shower- claimed. Now... I'm an archangel... seriously wanna argue with me?'

'Yeah, me dick.'

Sam rolled his eyes as his brother folded his arms and said with a growl. 'You can have Stefan. He reminds me of Sam here-

_'Hey!'_

_'Shut it Princess.'_

Gabriel put his hands together now, then said with a smirk. 'Katerine. Shower. Mine.'

Dean scoffed, then Gabriel ducked as he threw his empty bottle of beer at the angel, who scowled and said, smirking now even more.

'Oh, big mistake Deany.'

Dean smirked, looking on the screen where Damon Salvatore was staring dumbstruck at a naked Katherine in the shower- which had prompted the whole "mine!" argument.

'Bite me (!)' He now said- it sounded more appropriate seeing as they were watching vampires that didn't sparkle. Or it'd be something else... and Gabriel would have most definitely dumped him in Roman times and left him there in a lions den.

Gabriel was grinning in a way Dean didn't like now, and he ran to the bathrom and locked himself insied when Gabriel said.

'How would you like to sit through Justine Bieber "Never Say Never?"  
'

'Screw you!'

Sam raised an eyebrow, suddenly worried. 'You are joking-?

Gabriel suddenly looked guilty. 'He's... uh... kinda my fault. I gave him a girly voice cuz' I thought he looked like one... and chicks started liking it. And now the damn thing won't change back! I made Justin Bieber! Kill me now!'

Sam just stared.

Yeah, movie nights were back alright.

* * *

**And yes! Movie Night is back:D S sorry its been so long...:( and with truly massive hits,I thought- "heyyy- let's bring it back!" so yes! It's back! Next film will be... JustinE Bieber- Never say never (kill me now!) if people like him, no offense on the amount of anti- Justin on the next chapter. I hate him with a passion(: so yeah- next chapter. Justin abuse lmao! Reviews are very much loved on the return of this story:D  
**


	55. Torture By Titanic! Balthy Special!

Sam yawned now, flicking through the channels, but nothing was on. Great (!)

Dean was out at a bar AKA his hook up for the night too probably.

Movie night alone it was then.

Well, until there was a crash from the room next door.

He grabbed the gun from the side of the sofa and lept up, raising it and kicked the door open, only to frown in shock and lower the gun.

Gabriel was grinning, then said. "Room for one more?"

_"You little-!"_

Sam turned around now and found Balthazar sat on the sofa, unable to move by the looks of it, glaring at his elder brother. "I swear Gabriel, you do this and I'll kill you."

"Bring it on Baltha-Baby."

"You-!"

Gabriel turned back to Sam now and grinned. "Balthy here has been annoying me, so..." he walked into the main room and put a hand on his brothers head, then grinned. "Oh Balthy?" he walked to the TV and grabbed a DVD and Balthazar yelled. "Don't you dare!"

"Or what? Gonna set Leo on me? Or would you like to have a go at singing "My heart will go on?""

"You bastard..."

"Oh you love it sweetcheeks."

Sam caught sight of the DVD now and could hardly contain a smirk- Titanic, but then told the archangel. "But we've alreaday watched Titanic?"

Gabriel shrugged. "So? I'm sure we can make an exception for this?"

Sam looked thoughtful, then at Balthazars glare and shrugged. "Go for it."

_"What! _You wait Winchester!"

Sam sat down now, hiding his smirk as Gabriel stuck the DVD in and Balthazar started snarling again. "I am not watching that piece of-! Let me out now!"

Sams eyebrow raised and he pulled out his phone, texting Dean.

_"You might wanna get back and watch this."_

_"Watch what?"_

_"Balthazar and Titanic."_

_..._

_"I'm on my way!_"

When Dean arrived, he smirked and said. "Hell this is worth skipping getting laid for. Hey Balthy. Having fun?"

"Shut up and let me out now."

Gabriel smirked and put his feet up on the angels lap. "What's up sweetie? No big wisecrack comebacks?"

Deans smirk was beyond breaking point by now, and the filthy look his was given as the title screen came up made him laugh.

_After the movie..._

_"That was beautiful, wasn't it Balthy?"_

_"I am going to tear you limb from limb when I get out of here."_

Dean sniggered and started humming "My heart will go on" which made Balthazar turn his glare on him, then hiss. "And you can stop that."

"Sure thing honey."

Sam just sighed in defeat- Gabriel had taken it to the extreme. He'd said all the lovey dovey bits with extra um... words.

"Come on Balthy! It was a masterpiece! _Say it!_"

_"Never."_

The TV blew up, and Gabriel yelled in horror. "Jack! Don't die on me!"

Dean was beside himself now, half drunk and Balthazars new glare was priceless.

Gabriel now glared at the other angel. "You killed him! Murder! You made him break his promise you ponce!"

Balthazar growled and Sam raised an eyebrow as he managed to get out of his bonds, then grab the archangel and pin him against the wall. Gabriel just smirked. "Oh kiss me Rose."

As a result, he was chucked at the window smashing through it, and a second later, there was a crash and a car alarm started up. The front door knocked now, and Dean smirked, yanking it open to reveal Gabriel, who was scowling.

Balthazar smirked. "Don't you look adorable (!)"

"Says the one who has Leonardo DiCaprio posters all over his room."

"Never heard such lies and crap before."

"Balthy and Leo, sitting in a tree, k i s s i n-"

Sam just sighed as Balthazar grabbed him again and said in a quiet voice. "You shut up right now."

"Why? This is fun!"

He was dropped to the floor and Gabriel gaped as the other angel walked away. "Baby come back! You said you'd never let me go! Get back here! Don't die on me sweetie!"

Dean ducked as the angel threw the DVD box at his annoying sibling and missed. Gabriel grabbed his brothers legs and pleaded. "Don't leave me baby!"

"Get the hell off-!" Balthazar swore, kicking him off, then vanished.

Gabriel sighed and turned to them, going in a sad voice. "Why did she dump me?" Dean smirked. "Go after her then (!)"

"Ok, that sounds good."

Sam just grabbed his brothers bottle of beer and downed it as the archangel vanished.

"Man our lives are insane." he just said with a sigh, and Dean chuckled.

_"Still, it's epic."_

**Ok, two things- one, I know Titanic has already been done on here, but come on! It was screaming out to be done with Balthazar torture in mind;D and, Never say Never should be next chapter:) **

**Titanic, oh how I love that film lmao! Proud to say it's probably my all time fave film lmao! Anyway, Balthy torture over, hoped you liked it! Reviews much loved! x**


	56. XMen First Class And Some Fassbendering!

**Chapter dedicated to my good friend Abi... who is Michael Fassbender mad:) oh, ok. I admit it- me too. **

Once more, the brothers were bored out their faces.

"I'm so bored." Dean complained, shutting his laptop and staring at his brother with a glum look. Sam sighed, then clicked the local cinema, making Dean frown.  
"Cinema? What... they do porn screenings-!" he sounded almost excited at the end. Sam gave him a filthy look, then started scrolling through the screenings.

"Bridesmaids, Green Lantern, Pirates of the Carribean four, X Men-"

"Ooh!" Dean suddenly said, getting up and walking around to the screen, then said. "New X-Men out?"

Sam nodded. "First Class it's called. About them before the main-"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Does it have that blue chick in it again?"

"What."

"Mys- something." Dean said with a frown, trying to remember, then Sam raised an eyebrow. "Mystique-?"

"Bingo. Man, she can morph into anyone for me anyday."

Sam rolled his eyebrows, then checked the time. "Well, there's a screening in half an hour if-"

"Hell yeah!"

Now Sam closed his laptop, snorting a little- Dean was acting like a nerdy fan.

_"Ooh, cinema? That sounds epic!"_

Deans grin faded now as Gabriel spoke up from the other sofa, grinning away like an idiot.

"And you are not coming." Dean said, grabbing his beaten leather jacket and pulling it on. Gabriel laughed now, then shook his head. "Miss out on all those hot chicks on the big screen? Hell no!"

Sam gave up before he started, knowing that it was impossible to persuade the archangel not to come.

Oh well...

* * *

When they got to the cinema, Dean pulled out his money and Gabriel nudged him. "Pay for me."

"No! Pay yourself."

"But aww..." he said, then reached into his pocket, a dollar short. Dean raised an eyebrow, and so did the man on the til, waiting for the rest of the money.

"It's here... somewhere." he said, then to the others immense surprise and much eyebrow raising, he pulled off his left shoe and pulled out the missing dollar.

"There we are." he grinned, putting it on the counter where the cashier looked rather revolted and averse to touching the money. The brothers couldn't blame him.

* * *

When they sat down, Gabriel felt rather generous and made three lots of popcorn appear, giving the brothers one each.

"Why do adverts last do damn long?" Gabriel scowled now, tossing a popcorn at the screen in annoyance.

"Tell me about it." Dean said, checking his watch- it "started" almost half an hour ago.

When the lights finally went down, everyone scowled at the archangel as he slurped loudly on a slushy.

People kept looking behind them now as the pesky archangel kept throwing popcorn at them, then frowned when they found him engrossed in the movie instead.

"Wasn't Charles a weedy little thing when he was younger?" Dean snorted quietly now, making Sam scowl. "James McAvoy is a brilliant actor. He was in Atonement and-"

"Ok lover boy (!)"

Gabriel yawned a little now, then said conversationally. "Magneto has no ass."

"What are you? Gay?" Sam said now with a laugh. Gabriel smirked. "Oh? Have a little girl crush on Michael Fassbender do we?"

"What the hell was that-?" Sam frowned.

"That seriously his last name? Jeez, poor guy." Dean said, looking back to the screen and Gabriel added. "Imagine him Fassbending you."

Dean choked on his drink, coughing so loudly that the other people in the cinema shushed him.

"Gabriel... never, ever, say that again." He coughed quietly, eyes wide. Sam just shook his head, speechless. Gabriels smirk widened. "What? Did you get Fassbendered or something?"

"Gabriel-!"

_"Shut up!" _was the row behinds reaction, making Dean glare at the angel, who was now looking smugly at the screen.

Sam could just groan quietly now, then close his eyes- going cinema with that angel was near enough the most stupid thing they'd ever done.

"If you don't shut up in a moment, I shall stab you with this." Dean said, holding up a spoon that belonged to Sam for his salad or something.

"Get that spoon away from me." Gabriel scowled, then batted it out of his hand, making it fly and hit the wall, sticking to it it seemed.

"Ok guys... I don't want to alarm you... But..." Gabriel said, looking at his hands with a grin on his face. "I might be Magneto."

"Pfft." Dean said, then smirked at Sam. "Hang on- Sammy here is the whole mind raping thing. He can be Xavier."

"I don't wanna be Xavier!"

"Shut up mind raper."

For the rest of the movie, Gabriel was making metal things around the cinema room float into the air, saying that Magneto would be proud.

Well, that was before they all got chucked out, and all Gabriel could pout was that they all got Fassbendered well and truly.

* * *

**Taaaaada! Another Movie Night:D should be another up later. Yes:D I think I just said that:D Anyway, seen the movie three times now *hangs head in shame* it's too good and Fassbender is one epic actor.**

**Now! Who can guess this next movie/TV show? **

**-It came out in 2004 on Sky one, the first season was only five episodes, and axed after the second. It features Fassbender as a fallen angel named Azazeal. Who can tell me first what the name of the show is;D**

**Let the game begin! x Nicola**


	57. Vampire Diaries S3 A Mikael Crisis

Sam was sat on the motel sofa, completely bored as he flicked through the channels, occasionally bringing the beer bottle to his lips for a second, but then found something intriguing,

"Vampire Diaries season three?" He muttered aloud, then glanced behind him as the door opened, then said. "Hey- VD season three is on."

"VD?"

"Vampire Diaries."

Dean looked up at that, the bag holding his burger rustling a little as he closed the door and went. "Ooh, hot assed Elena and Katherine. Shame she has no boobs though..."

"Dean-!" Sam scoffed, looking to his brother as he sat down next to him, kicking off his shoes and putting up his feet on the table, delving into his burger bag, going. "Put it on. Boobs or not, I wanna see em'"

Sam just raised an eyebrow, then shrugged. "Fine. Ok."

Dean rubbed his hands together, grinning at the tv screen.

**-MOVIENIGHT-**

It wasn't long until Dean was sat up in his chair, next to drooling at the 'scorching hot blonde bitch' as he called her.

"Rebekah... get the hell into my bed now." He muttered at the TV, grinning like a fool at it, wishing Gabriel was here to throw him into the show- he wouldn't mind hitting that piece of hot blonde.

Sam had to agree- that Bekah was beyond hot. Huh. Typical, because she was an Original. Her brother was Niklaus, the hybrid freak Dean wanted to put a bullet in his forehead. Not that it would work mind.

"Dean... stop drooling over her."

"But she's so... _hot-! _Google the girl who plays her."

"Dean-"

"It's a matter of life and death!" Dean exaggerated, making the younger Winchester scoff, then open his laptop, booting it up and typing it in.

"Claire Holt." He told him, and Dean grinned. "I'm following her on Twitter."

"... you have Twitter."

Dean looked guilty, then shrugged. "Cheryl Coles boobs?"

"You are a poor excuse for a human being."

"Tell me something I don't know." Dean smirked, trying to grab the laptop from his brother, but it was snatched away. Dean pouted, but then turned back to the screen, cocking his head a little. "That Klaus reminds me of a horny monkey."

Sam almost choked on his beer at that, coughing. "Excuse me-?"

"Just look-! Stefan wakes up in the back of the van and Klaus is giving him that dewy eyed Sam Winchester 'I wanna screw you' look. Hell, the Klefan fans must be fainting on their sofas..."

Sam just gaped, insulted more than anything, but then raised an eyebrow. "Klefan?"

"Yes. Slaus sounds like some kind of sewage... not a slash pairing."

The younger Winchester gave up well and truly, looking back to the TV and frowning, suddenly sitting up and just said. "Dean, are you seeing what I'm seeing?"

Dean looked back to the TV, then froze, cocking his head a little at the man on the screen.

"Is that-?" Sam started, and Dean nodded.

"Balthazar."

Sam scoffed. "Vampire Diaries... seriously? What the hell-?"

Dean just laughed, staring at the screen. "Creepy assed vamp anyway." Then Sam watched his brother scramble to his feet, going over to the bag by the door and pulling out things, then unlocked the door and ran outside to the Impala, opening the boot, leaving Sam to roll his eyes-

What the hell now?

**-MOVIENIGHT-**

The younger Winchester watched as his brother drew on the table, setting up the summoning spell, then a flash later-

_"What the bloody hell do you want now?"_

Dean looked over at the pissed off angel, then sniggered. "Why nothing... Mikael."

The angel froze at that, and Sam looked up to see the angel roll his eyes. "What? Can't an angel go in a TV show?"

Dean smirked. "Oh yeah? Got Claire Holts number?"

Sam just looked back to the TV, giving up well and truly as the angel shrugged. "Maybe. She's on my Twitter."

The younger Winchester shook his head-

Now _he_ had bloody Twitter.

Oh hell... what if Gabriel did-?

God help them all...

He ignored the pair behind them, the next episode starting up called Ordinary People.

_"Ooh, I love this one."_

Balthazar plonked himself down on the sofa next to Sam now, nabbing a beer from the crate and opening it in a flash, looking back to Dean and yelled. "Seat your ass Winchester!"

Dean scowled, but then walked forwards and sat down next to him, going as he found it a tight squeeze. "You have one fat ass."

"You'll be missing yours in a moment." The angel threatened and Dean shut up, looking to the screen and snorting. "Yes O' Daddy Original (!)"

Balthazar scoffed, then pointed at the screen with his beer. "Never having long hair again. But ooh-" he stared at the screen at the Viking in a tunic, then down at his arms, going. "Ooh. What nice arms my vessel has."

"Chick."

"Excuse me?"

"What are you gonna do?"

Balthazar smirked darkly, then just said. "This- _Boy!_"

Deans expression was just blank, then shook his head. "Fail mate. Fail."

"Ha, then you should meet my 'wife.'"

The pair looked to the screen and Dean raised an eyebrow at the woman, going. "Whew. How did such an ugly mofo end up with a hot wife?"

"That 'ugly mofo' is sat next to you."

"Exactly." Dean smirked and Balthazars smile faded, then he scoffed, looking back to the woman and saying smugly. "Well... by the end of the week, I wouldn't be surprised if she was expecting 'kiddy number eight' by the time I was done with her."

_"No one believes you mate."_

The trio looked behind now to see another angel, currently smirking at the TV at the long haired man. "God... who is that ugly mofo I see?"

"That line's already been used." Dean just said, raising his beer bottle, making Balthazar send him a truly filthy look, and Dean smirked. "Careful- you'll turn me on with a look like that."

The angel was gone in a flash, standing next to the archangel behind them on the sofa, going. "Boys eh?"

"Hell yeah." Gabriel nodded, and then scoffed at the screen. "Just... why did you do a vampire show? Since when did you hit puberty?"

"I'm no Justin Bieber thank you very much! I'd love to kill the demon that he sold his soul to. You know- to get that sex song up in the charts. I'd murder that freaking demon..."

"Baby oh." Gabriel winked and Balthazar scowled. "Urgh. You disgusting little archangel."

"Proud of it sweetie." He grinned and Balthazar just looked back to the TV, going. "Anyway... the writers kinda found out about my 'Original Fling' with Esther and had me killed in the show. And that man screams like a woman in childbirth... It was almost like being raped by a monkey when Joseph Morgan staked me like that."

Dean held up his beer once more. "And that's already been said."

"Tough shit _boy._"

"Call me boy one more time-!" Dean hissed and Sam next to gave up as the trio started bickering once more about monkey-like Joseph Morgan, Claire Holts ass and Elenas boobs.

Oh, and debating the Original Affair he was claiming with Alice Evans behind the scenes.

Huh.

God only knew what would come when the 5th of January arrived...

_So! First thing first- Sebastian Roche going 'Boy!' at Klaus has me in stitches every single blooming timeXD yeah, should have been Hex, but the call of season three was too strong, and viola! Here we are;D hope you like and review:) x Nic_

_BTW... I'm sorry Joseph for calling you a monkey you gorgeous man!:')_


End file.
